Chasing The Perfect Storm
by FocusR
Summary: Even through the darkest hour can true love shine through the worst Super Storm ever witnessed. Takari and Patagato. Full summary inside. A must read. Please R&R!
1. Letter

**Chasing the Perfect Storm: **

**The Inconceivable F6 **

**By FocusR.**

_Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Sci-Fi_**  
**

* * *

Hi again, I said that there might be a rewrite of Chasing The Perfect Storm well that came true. I'll be adding to most of the chapters when I get time during college. In this verson of CTPS I'll be adding some more detail and correcting some Meteorological aspects that were a little off. Like last time if you want a definition to the terms, just review what term you want defined and they will be posted in the next chapter at the top along with the ones that were already requested. 

**Summary:** Mother Nature is known for her magnificent beauty, but also for her devastation. Of those devastating forces, one is known as the Supercell Thunderstorm. These storms are originator of the most astonishing and most deadly force known to roam this world. Tornados, ravage through many different parts of the world, and suck up everything in there chaotic paths. Unforgiving and unpredictable these beasts can ravage for miles and miles at a time. For ten years, TK has been living in the Twin Cities. Life as a broadcast meteorologist comes with its successes and challenges as an everyday occurrence. Will a bet he made five years ago with Davis come back to haunt him, or will a surprise mount when he receives a letter on his door. Will he learn to trust people he use to quarrel with once and a while, and will there knowledge come as a blessing. Can challenges faced on both sides keep a relationship from forming or bring it ultimately closer together again. Takari, Patagato and mention of Taiora and Kenyako. Up to this point, the world has never seen anything greater than an incredible F5 Tornado, that is about to change.

Note: _Italicized words means thoughts by a character.

* * *

_

_Disclaimer Don't own Digimon. _

**Ch.1 Letter **

What if you had the chance to make a difference, would you take it?

Painstakingly climbing up the outdoor staircase, TK quickly glanced up at the fourth floor platform which seemed miles away in the distance. Glancing down at his scorched shadow, sweat from his face trickled from the bridge of his nose. _Why does the elevator always need to be broken especially when it's a scorcher outside? It was 98 when left, it's well over a hundred now. With the dew point in the mid 70's, it feels like the tropics. _TK thought to himself finally reaching the fourth floor platform.

_Why did I ever choose the top floor of the complex? _Shifting the weight of his briefcase to his back, he slowly looked up the last set of stairs. Heat radiated from the handrail as TK slid his hand across it while starting on his assent. A hallow thud echoed through the heavy air with every step TK took, as a flowing river of sweat began to flow even faster from his face. _Next time I'm not wearing this jacket. _He thought as his suit coat flapped back and forth with every step. _Even staying in shape, the 116-degree heat index is killing me; at least the apartment will be comfortable 70-degrees._

Walking down the hall to his apartment and glancing over the railing down at the asphalt parking lot, the scorching heat gave everything a glazed over hazy look. Turing back down the hallway every window was wide open with a fan blowing out except for a select few. Looking down a few more doors, an envelope hung from his metal apartment door. _Great management is after me to move. What now, don't tell me that they want to change my apartment again because of another faulty light switch? _TK thought as he tore the blank white envelop from the door. Slipping his key into the bolt lock, he slowly opened the door, only to have a blast of hot air slam into him.

_I should have guessed… A/C is out._ Walking into the sweltering apartment, he tossed the envelope onto the table next to his briefcase. In the small living room, he slowly opened the shades. Then with a few small clicks, TK cranked the window open while a moan erupted from it. Gradually a cool-arm breeze flowed calmly into the room.

Roaming back over to the table in the kitchenette, he patiently opened his briefcase and slipped out his laptop. Walking over to the couch, he set the laptop on the old oak coffee table that old magazines, books, and newspapers covered. Calmly a flutter seemed to penetrate the stagnant air in the apartment as Patamon flew into the room. "Hey TK." Patamon squeaked as he landed on TK's frazzled short blond hair.

"Hey Patamon." He said while connecting to the internet.

"I saw you on TV again today. You're getting more impressive every time, although why did you need to have stormy weather this weekend."

"Patamon I can't help it. It's not like the digital world where they can produce the weather. I need to predict it in my world I can't produce it. I can only go by what the data and models show. If I made it up I'd be out of a job." TK commented as he walked over to his closet. Pulling off his dripping wet suit coat and undoing his chocking tie he neatly placed them on a worn plastic hanger. "I really wish the station would at least give me a raise. Coming up on five years and I was still making my base salary I had when I started, along with the benefits which are being cut every year." He sighed, making room between another suit coats and ties for his suit.

"What's this?" Patamon asked as he brought over the envelope from the table in the kitchenette.

"I'm not sure, it was on the door." TK replied still facing the closet. Slowly opening it with his car keys, a formally type letter was written inside.

Dear TK,

I have heard many things about you and your years as a broadcast meteorologist on WSKY channel 6. The few times I've actually seen you on TV have struck me. Your fascination of the mystery of tornados precedes you well in the storm-chasing field. If it were all right with the station, we would be honored if you would come on a chase for a story.

Thanks for your time,

Sky Chasers

Near the bottom of the letter was a picture of a category F5 that tore threw the central part of Kansas three years back. "These chasers get close when they want a good picture." TK commented as he examined the picture closely. _Why don't they just email me? Wait how did they find out my residence. I've received tons of these invitations over the past five years of being the meteorologist at channel 6 how is this one any different._

"What is it?" Patamon replied as he tried to look on at the short letter.

"It another invite to do a storm chasing story with a group of crazy storm chasers named the Sky Chasers. I'd do it but I know Ron would have a cow." TK sighed as he flopped onto the hard aging couch while tossing the letter into the wastebasket.

"TK what was with Davis today? The sports were horrible again he couldn't get any of the right baseball or soccer scores right." Patamon complained as he few over to his little bed next the old frayed couch. Reaching over on the coffee table TK picked up the dying remote and flipped on the aging TV set. _I just don't get it, the stations ratings have been booming since I arrived but they never acknowledge it. _

Lying down on the couch TK yawned deeply, "I don't know Patamon I'm guessing he was watching channel 5 or 11 for scores and never went to double check them. That and he's been--" As he continued to get comfortable in the couch, he started drifting off in mid sentence.

Walking out from in front of the green screen, I moved back over to the main desk with my other reporters.

"Sounds like the weekend is going to a great one for all you sport fans." Davis commented as he walked over to a stage surrounded with LCD screens for sports. His big brunette hair stood on end with the many gallons of hair gel he usually put in. After reaching the main stage of the camera, Linda one of the cameras crew came running up waving a sheet of paper wildly and handing it to Davis. As he glanced over the crinkled sheet of paper, a huge smile erupted over his face. "This just in, according to management TK our chief meteorologist at channel 6 is in need of a replacement ASAP." Then turning to me he flipped the sheet so he could I could read. On the top of the page in huge red letters was written FIRED. "Looks like you need a job TS." Davis commented with a strong and verbose laugh.

Leaning back in my chair, I felt the awful feeling of losing the bet. _I can't believe I lost to him. Being hired the same day and making a bet of who would last the longest I don't believe it. He won._ Shifting a little bit in my chair I slowly glanced down into my lap. Out of the corner of my eye, a small trap door swung open. With a strong gust of wind out of nowhere knocked my chair over into the hole.

Falling, falling, falling I could feel my body falling faster and faster rocketing toward the abyss beneath me.

With a solid thump, TK landed hard onto the ground.

"You OK TK." Patamon commented as he bounded from his bed.

Rubbing a small lump that had started forming his head TK glanced over at the clock on the opposite wall. "I'm alright Patamon I just dosed off."

"You just didn't dose off, you conked out for five hours. It's 10:30." Patamon squeaked as he few onto the television, which was still on.

"Man I'm glad that was a dream." TK sighed, climbing back into his couch.

"What do you mean TK?"

"O nothing Patamon I was talking to myself." TK replied, trying to shake off the nightmare.

_After saving the Digital World 15 years back we still have that tension between each other. Although it's not between Kari any more, it seems that it switched to racing for reputation at channel 6. It's been ten years since I left Japan and Kari to pursue a dream job of being a broadcast meteorologist. The four years when I was at college, we email weekly for the first four years apart. Although when I started working for channel 6 things seemed like we were drifting apart from each other. Although I would still send email out to her, I seldom would ever get a reply. Hard copy letters I would send out at Christmas would be returned address nonexistent. The long distance relationship we had slowly faded away into the dry dust of the desert. _

Suddenly the phone began singing it's usual jingle in the kitchenette. Patamon gracefully flew over there to check the caller ID. "It's for you TK. If channel 6 wants to talk at this hour of the night, it must be important."

Slowly climbing out of the couch TK leisurely moved over to the ringing phone. "I'm coming just hold on," TK whined, as Patamon circled over with the small handheld phone.

"Hello TK speaking."

"Hello TK, how are you doing this evening." Ron, Channel 6's CEO replied over the phone with a stern and ignorant voice.

_O great, what does he want this late at night. _"I'm doing fine, how about you?" TK replied trying to keep calm and collected voice as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I just want to inform you that I got a call again today from a group of storm chasers."

"Yea what about it I usually get tons of call by different groups that go around the Midwest and chase."

"They wanted you to do a story with them. They have been after me for the past few weeks. Honestly they don't give up even to a restraining order that was issued just yesterday."

"A restraining order?" TK blurted out as he walked absentmindedly through out his small apartment with Patamon resting on his blond hair.

"TK they have been constantly calling the station for your home number or your cell phone. It sounds like some girl and her brother that keep calling. They say they are old friends of yours, but that's probably some dumb front. If they contact you in anyway, shape, or from tell me and they will fined handsomely." He commented with a subtle snicker.

"Who… I mean what's the name if the group?" TK commented as he slowly sat down in the couch.

"Why do you want to know that?" Ron barked back as a loud bang blasted from his end of the phone.

"I'm -- just a little interested like anyone would be." TK replied taken back from Ron's outburst.

"They go by the name Sky Chasers. I warn you, if you value your job stay away from them." Ron snapped.

"OK, OK I'll keep away from them don't worry. I've been with channel 6 for about 5 years. You still have my loyalty." TK replied. _They're old friends of mine, but why do they keep going to my boss? A brother and sister storm chasers that could be a good story to report on, I knew Tai was studying Meteorology and specializing in tornados when he came over I wonder if Kari did the same thing. _

"What did they want TK?" Patamon commented as few over to the TV set and flipped it off.

"It was Ron again. Mostly he wants me to stay away from these guys." TK commented as he handed Patamon the letter from the wastebasket.

"I saw them this morning, when they attached the letter to the door. First they knocked for a good fifteen minutes straight but gave up when I didn't answer. Then they put that note on the door." Patamon squeaked.

"Did you see who it was?" TK said as he walked over to the sink.

"You know what it seemed like they had some very old friends with them." Patamon replied, trying to hide a huge smirk.

"Come on Patamon tell me." He replied as he started filling a glass.

As TK began to take a big swig of water, Patamon replied. "Well there was Agumon, Biyomon, Wormmon, and Gatomon, that's it."

Spraying the mouth full of water over the floor, "Why-- didn't you tell me-- when I got home?" TK coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"You didn't ask." Patamon replied as a huge smirk gleamed across his face.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter of my rewritten story. R&R  



	2. Newsroom

Thanks for all the hits and reviews on my first chapter. A hint to know that the chapters are rewritten is that the story title will be above the chapter title.

Kay: lol That has got to be the odest way to get out of things! Loved it! Please update soon!

KoumiLoccness: Yep this in good fic I got to admit! Peace..

taiora15fanatic: i barely found out about dis story and i was surrised by da date, 15 years, wow but overall its kool

Disclaimer Don't own Digimon.

**

* * *

**

**Chasing the Perfect Storm: **

**The Inconceivable F6 **

**By FocusR.****  
**

**Ch.**** 2 Newsroom **

"See yah Patamon." TK whispered to his friend as he slipped on his suit coat. Opening the front door a steamy stagnant breeze crept in gradually. _I can't believe that it didn't cool off last night. It's still around low 90's this morning. _Walking slowly down the outdoor hallway the air seemed to hang in a dense haze. Glancing over to the east a sliver of light glistened through the hazy sky. _ I'm just glad I'm not reporting outside unlike other stations are._

Arriving at the station the TK found Davis rummaging through a stack of tattered newspapers and a screen full of web sites by the sports desk. 

"Hey Davis, how's the sports world doing this morning." TK replied as he took a sip of some piping hot coffee.

"O hey TK" Davis replied absentmindedly, then looking over at TK he replied, "Uh, how can you drink that paste they brew here in the morning."

A confused look filled TK's face; he quickly glanced strangely at his steaming black coffee. "I drank worse stuff in the digital world and college, compared to that this is pretty good. Anyway, it's real caffeine at least; I had another late night."

"O I forgot to ask, how was the Twins baseball game last night?" Davis questioned as he dug rapidly through the morning sports sections of all the local papers.

"What baseball game." TK replied, "The Dome didn't have anyone playing last night, and the minor league Saint's were out of town."

"So that's why there wasn't anything in the papers about it this morning." Davis shouted slamming his fist full of papers on the desk, "I can't believe Ron set me up like that. If I get my hands on him…"

" Davis calm down you still have two hour before you go live so just relax." _I on the other hand have less than thirty minutes to get an updated forecast all made out along with all the graphics._ "So, how's Veemon doing after the storms a few nights ago?" TK replied leaning on Davis's thin cubical wall, while trying to kill some time before running through the endless columns of numbers and figures.

"He's fine at least the tornado warnings and sighting were just north of where we lived. You know what TK, I still don't get it." Davis sighed as he cracked open a can of Dew. "He's one of the most "fearless" Digimon, but he's terrified of severe weather." Then taking a gulp of the Dew he glanced at a picture of Veemon and him next to his laptop. "So, how are you doing after that long night?" Davis questioned as he reached for the front page of another paper.

"I'm still tired and exhausted from that one three nights ago," TK replied as he flipped through some notes of a forecast he put together earlier. "On the other hand it was fun considering there were a total of 23 radar indicated funnels and 18 were actual touch downs. Hey it's apart of the job description, random hours with a lot of stress. Mother Nature never works on the usual block workday like everyone else lives by." Glancing at a few pictures on Davis's desk TK continued, "Although there were a couple of good payoffs to it, there was no deaths, and did you see the video we got from an armature chaser that same night?"

"TK-- I do the sports, you deal with the weather since you're the weather man." Davis said as he flipped open a newspaper; showing TK a picture of the extent of the damage caused by one of the F3's that hit a small town just on the outskirts of the cities.

_Don't call me that, you don't know how much work it took to get this far and most times it can be taken away faster than any other position at this station._ " Davis, I have one more question?" TK commented as he polished off the rest of his coffee.

Tilting his head back and rolling his eyes Davis moaned, "Now what do you want?"

Leaning into Davis's ear TK whispered, "What do you know about the restraining order on the group of storm chaser called Sky Chasers?"

Davis's eyes lit up as he practically shouted, "WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT--"

Putting his hand over Davis's mouth to shut him up, TK whispered again. " Davis I mean it, I found out last night when Ron called me around 10:30-- and don't shout this time."

Looking at TK, Davis signaled him to sit. "You just found out about it last night." Davis calmly replied tilting his head to one side, as TK nodded back. "Man they really kept you out of the loop." Then glancing around to make sure no one was listening, Davis continued. "Sky Chasers has been sending emails to Ron and other reporters and anchors for the past three months trying to get you to do a story with them. These emails started out with one a day then escalated to almost 25 in one day, along with phone calls. Honestly I think they are a bunch of nuts." He said as a little chuckle under his voice.

Looking into Davis's brown eyes TK knew something was up. " Davis, guess who Patamon saw before I got to my apartment last night."

"What do you mean?"

"He saw Agumon, Biyomon, Wormmon, and Gatomon put this letter on my door." TK replied handing the folded letter over to Davis.

"When did you get this?" Davis exclaimed as he began reading it over.

"Yesterday."

"That means that Tai, Sora, Ken, and Kari are the storm chasers that are after you for the story and they are over here in the states." Davis said handing back the letter.

"I guess, but why after five years did they decide to contact me to do story. Considering it's early for tornados; peak season isn't until late July to Mid August up here." TK replied as he flipped through the calendar on Davis's desk.

"Hey it's a chance for you to ask Kari out on a date and most likely boost your rating on TV." Davis replied as turned around to his laptop.

"Sure if it doesn't get me fired." TK absentmindedly blurted out while he glanced over the hectic newsroom.

"What do you mean?" Davis replied as he started scribbling notes for later.

"That restraining order isn't just for Ron against the other DD" TK replied, "it's enforced for all employees at channel 6."

"It is!" Davis exclaimed slipping his pen across his page of notes and cringing at the mess in front of him. "That would mean we can even go see them even for just for a little reunion."

Nodding his head TK acknowledged Davis. "Well we could go see what they want, but it would put our jobs at risk."

"Did you tell Ron that these guys are our friends?"

"If I tell him, I'll most likely be fire me on the spot. Considering that, he told me to stay out of this matter--"

"TK, I've known you for what, 16 years now." Davis replied cutting off TK in mid sentence. "When has that stopped you before? The only person that I know who stopped you from doing something to drastic has been Kari. This time someone in that group of people is trying something to bring out the old you. Give it a try the worst thing that could happen is you could lose the bet we set five years ago." Davis smirked as he slipped a small piece of paper out from under a drawer.

Breaking out in a small smile, TK began shaking his head. "Not a chance Davis, I don't even know if Kari even likes me--"

"TK! Have you lost it-- honestly? We're talking about Kari here." Davis exclaimed the newsroom went silent.

"Shut up Davis!" TK quietly barked through his teeth.

"OK I'll meet you over at the Studio Cafe downtown after the morning show. Will talk about this there where we don't need to worry about the rest of the staff thinking you have lost it? Anyway you still need to do your forecast and were on in ten."

_Great I spent 20 minutes just talking. This should be an interesting first forecast. _"OK I'll talk to you later Davis. One quick thing, are you bringing Veemon?"

Looking through the paper even more Davis commented, "Most likely since he probably already emptied the refrigerator. Even on my salary I can't bring enough food home to keep him for a few days."

"OK Davis I'll be there with Patamon."

Walking over to his desk TK noticed a small forecast already printed out on card stock paper. 

_What the, how did they get in here?_ TK though as he picked up the similar and far more detailed forecast than his small notes.

"Hello TK, how are you doing this morning." A stern voice said form behind TK. 

Spinning around, Ron was standing tall over TK. At about 6' 5", he towered five inches higher than TK.

"O… hey… Ron…" TK stammered as he tried to hide the forecast under a small pile of papers.

"I was just coming over to check if everything was ready to go."

"Uh… don't worry… all I need to do is … uh… put it together on the computer. I'll be done before we go live." TK replied as he sneaked over to his laptop by his desk.

"OK, as long as you're ready before we go live. I have one more thing to remind you. If you get anything from that group of nuts, which includes a letter tell me ASAP or else we'll be finding a new replacement for the weather department." Ron commented stressing 'letter'.

"OK don't worry, I'll tell you if anything comes up." TK responded as he continued keep his back turned. _I would rather, be attacked by all the dark masters all over again than go through this especially with Ron after me. I can't betray my friends, but Ron has more than a hunch I'm diving in more than I'm telling._

"OK TK, I want to see that forecast in five minutes and I don't want anything that sounds depressing like yesterday." Ron replied as he began walking away, but keeping a suspicious eye on TK's desk.

Falling with a thud into his chair TK carefully pulled out the stashed forecast, and glanced over it. _This is almost exact to what's I have on my notes, but how. I never release any of my forecasts until we go live. And most times it's a little different than the NWS and NOAA's. Wait a second there are three different handwritings on this. The first on is got to be Tai's it's to sloppy to be anyone else's. The second one, man that one looks a lot like Ken's handwriting since it's to perfect and crisp. The last one looks like a midway between Yolei and Sora's. It has to be Kari's since it has the small tail at the end of each sentence. _

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading my second chapter. I hope you liked it. R&R. Thanks  



	3. Studio Café

Hi, again. Thanks for the reviews from everyone. I was doing a quick read through my story and I forgot the one thing I warned people in the beginning. I forgot the weather facts and commentes. Well there in chapter 3 and in other places later on.

Lexy499: dats a pretty good stori. keep up da good work!

Kay: And the plot thinks! Loved it! Please update soon!

taiora15fanatic: good chap. luv it!

Disclaimer Don't own digimon.

* * *

**Chasing the Perfect Storm: **

**The Inconceivable F6 **

**By FocusR.**

**Ch.**** 3 Studio Café **

TK strolled to Studio Café with Patamon flying along side of him from there apartment. Subtle taps by TK's warn tennis shoes; along with faint car-horns and city traffic were the only noise after walking numerous blocks in the silence. Slowly flying in front of TK, he fought the scorching heat, as the silence between them started getting to him.

"Where are we going TK?" Patamon finally squeaked.

"I already told you," TK commented as he looked straight ahead. "We're going to Studio Café to meet someone."

"Who are we going to see? O, are we going to meet with Kari and Gatomon." Patamon cheerfully commented as he flew joyfully around TK once.

"Sorry pal, but not right now, anyway. First were going to meet with Davis and Veemon about them." TK said as Patamon landed on his head.

"That's too bad." Patamon miserably said. "Did you talk to Davis about the letter?"

Glancing up at Patamon TK replied, "What do you think?"

Almost instantly, Patamon answered back, "NO!"

Giving Patamon a somewhat disenchanted look, he commented. "Actually I did, when I mentioned it he seemed not really interested in his own fortune, but more in my advantage since Kari is somewhere near by. I have a good a hunch that he knows more than he is letting on."

"What's this?" Patamon squeaked as he flew down to TK's briefcase and pulled out the piece of paper that was sticking almost 75 percent out.

Patamon landed back on TK's head, and flapped the piece of paper right in TK's face.

"This is a forecast I got from them. The strange thing is I don't know how they got onto my desk without being caught."

A confused face covered Patamon's face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there are cameras and motion detectors all over that alert security. Not even a Digimon could pass through that building without triggering at least one alarm." TK answered as they came walking up to the Studio Café. Glancing up at Patamon TK said. "You might want to keep a low profile so people don't get curious."

Then with a quick nod, Patamon flew down into the laptop carrying case.

Walking into the Studio Café, the café was very modern. Stainless steal covered the walls as sparsely scattered bland art hung randomly over them. Small two person tables sprinkled haphazardly throughout the café added the crowded always even when the café was empty. Along with the tables, pine and metal booths lined three-quarters of all the walls. In the far right corner were two small sets of doors for waiters and waitress to burst through at any moment.

As TK made his way through the maze of table, he noticed Davis at a far booth in the left corner. Davis was sitting peacefully staring at his laptop as sport scores of different baseball and soccer teams scrolled across the 17-inch screen. Then in sudden bursts, he would start almost franticly typing something and press enter as he chatted with someone online.

"Hey Davis," TK replied as Davis quickly slammed the screen of his laptop down and as Patamon sneaks out of the briefcase and over to the other side of the booth.

"Hey TK," Davis comments, "I didn't see you there. How are you doing?" As he stashes his laptop next to him while Veemon appears from behind him.

"Hey Patamon, Hey TK what's up." Veemon said as he noticed both of them.

"We're doing fine," TK comments, "How about you two."

" Davis was just chatting with--"

"--Linda from work, otherwise we're doing pretty well after my little run in with Ron this morning." Davis replied cutting Veemon off in mid sentence.

"So Davis what did you want to talk to me about here that we couldn't discuss at the station." TK commented, rather suspicious of Davis's unusual actions.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about, how you almost blew up on me in the station, when I didn't seem interested in working with them." TK replied as he sat down on the other side of the booth while a waiter came up and served them a couple glasses ice water.

Davis stayed silent until the waiter walked off out of listening range. Then glancing around the café he noticed no one was paying attention to them or their Digimon. "TK, I'm serious, have you lost it. At the station when we talked you had very little to almost no interest in doing the story or in Kari."

"I beg your pardon. I do have interest in doing the story." TK quickly shot back at Davis.

"And Kari?"

"Why do you want to know about that?" TK questioned with a guarded and toned-down voice.

"Come on TK I know you still like her, since you still have a small picture of you two under one of those piles of paper on your desk." Davis considerately replied as he leaned back on the bench.

"How do you know…? Have you been snooping around in my desk?" TK barked as he slammed his palms down onto the table.

"Calm down, I thought you wanted to keep this low profile so the whole world wouldn't to find out." Davis quickly said trying to keep a calm composure.

"I want to know if you have been snooping around my desk." TK angrily replied through his teeth.

"You want the real answer" Davis replied as he rolled his eyes. Then subtly nodding his head TK agreed as a stern look completely covered his face. "I didn't dig through your desk, but I did deliver something this morning before you arrived."

Patamon pulled out the folded piece of paper out of TK's briefcase and laid it out on the metal table. "This forecast right." He squeaked as he flew onto the table.

"O good you did get the forecast that Hawkmon gave me this morning."

"Why would Hawkmon give out of all people this forecast to you?" TK replied befuddled by the thought of it.

"TK calm down, I'm just as deep as or deeper than you are." Davis replied keeping an concentrated face.

"What do you mean, Davis?" TK commented absolutely bewildered by what he meant.

"Doesn't the forecast give you a clue?" Davis remarked as he leaned onto the table.

"You're working with them to get me a story."

Falling back hard onto the pine bench, Davis gave up. "Yes I am trying to help them get you a story, TK!" Davis shouted sarcastically. Then taking a deep breath, he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Come on TK is it that hard for you figure this out." Veemon quickly remarked as he jumped onto the table with a loud thump. "Who do you really think Davis was really chatting with before you came in?"

_What does he mean? Is the other DD working with him to try to get me a story or is there something else they are trying to devise. I really doubt that Davis is trying to hook me up with Kari since I think he still has a strong crush on her. _

"OK you two I give up. What's the real idea behind your scheme?" TK replied, as he lowered his hands to the metal table.

"For the past week they have been telling me that there is a chance for a Mesoscale Convective Complexes thingy that could break the record for amount of tornados in one super storm, this weekend. It could easily out do the tornado rampage of 150 twisters, which spread over 16 states back in 1974." Davis replied as he pulled out his laptop and pulling up some of the maps and animations. "Take a look here this is one model Tai sent me this morning." Davis replied.

Looking closely at the slow animation that flashed on the laptop TK could notice some of the effects of a super squall line forming. "I've seen these this morning on the computer models. The storm has potential for strong winds because of the chance it could bow out but for the most part, it doesn't have perfect the atmosphere to fuel it to produce tornados. We need dew points in the upper 70s, clear skies before the storm, a cold upper atmosphere and a very warm earth surface. Right now on all the models, I have been getting are cooler temperatures and dew points in the 50s before the storm hits the area. Otherwise, before this thing hits the Cities are going to get a nice relief from the heat."

"The only thing I understood of that whole speech was temperatures. Can you speak in English please?" Davis replied while an utterly perplexed look covered his face.

"I'm just saying the correct elements aren't going to be in place for something that gigantic to happen." TK replied as he leaned back into the bench.

"I'm telling you TK they keep informing me and looking at this model I can tell that this storm will grow that large."

"Since when did you become the meteorology expert?" TK answered looking at Davis's concerned and cocky face.

" Davis, what do you mean, we're going to have worse weather that a few days ago." Veemon replied as he sat down on the metal table.

"Honestly Veemon, I don't know what's going on up there. Why don't you ask the meteorologist?" Davis replied with frustration in his voice.

"TK how do those Tornado thingies form and will they be worse than a few days ago." Veemon asked as TK placed his arms in front of him on the table.

"Haven you listened on when I do reporting on those storms." TK replied as Veemon shook his head side to side.

"We don't watch Channel 6 when there is a storm because Davis…" Veemon shut up instantly when Davis gave him a little jab in the side. "No." Veemon then quickly replied as Davis gave him nasty look.

"OK I just give you a quick overview on how they form." TK replied as he rolled his eyes and leaned back into the hard pine bench. "The reason we have tornados is because the US is between the cooler weather system from the north and the tropical air from the gulf. The warm air pushes north during the spring and summer months. Warm air usually moist and usually very unstable in the atmosphere only needs is a little spark or trigger point and it could explode into a storm. Eventually if the conditions are perfect, a sharp wind shear along with the spin of the earth causes a horizontal column in the thundercloud to rotate strangely counterclockwise. If it gets a certain gust that comes toward the column, it will split and start spinning towards the ground. Causing the tornado as long as it touches if it doesn't it stays as a funnel." Before TK could continue, Patamon tugged on his shirt. As TK glanced over at Davis and Veemon, he saw they were vast asleep. "A hum!" TK coughed waking both of them from there little nap.

"Getting back to your question," TK replied to Veemon who was rubbing his eyes. "Looking at the models this morning, I don't think that the storms tomorrow will be as bad as the ones a few days ago. Don't worry they shouldn't develop to anything more than a few sprinkles..." TK replied as he began to look at the models and animations that continued to play on Davis's laptop. " Davis, email me those files you got from them. I want to look closer at them. Their figures might be more precise than what I have. Considering that all the figures on our machines round up to the whole degree, and that could really change my forecast model."

Yawning Davis replied, "Sure here you go TK," as he handed TK a CD. "Hawkmon gave this to me this morning to."

"What else did Hawkmon give you this morning, for me?" TK replied with an inquisitive voice.

"For you, he gave me this envelope too?" Davis replied as he pulled it out of his carrying case.

"What's inside?" TK replied, as he looked it over.

"I don't know I didn't open it." Davis replied.

Then showing Davis the open part of the envelop TK commented, "Then who did?"

Almost in unison, they turned to Veemon who was peacefully whistling to himself at the corner edge of the table. "Veemon!" Davis shouted. "That envelop was for TK not you. Can't you read?"

"I didn't read it I just opened it to see what was inside." Veemon replied as he climbed down to the bench.

"I'm sorry TK, I guess--"

"--Don't worry Davis it's OK. Patamon does that to me all the time." TK replied cutting Davis off in mid sentence. Then glancing down at his watch TK continued. "Well I should be taking off considering we have been here for three hours."

As TK and Patamon walked out of the Studio Café, TK finally opened the envelope.

"What's inside TK?" Patamon said as he landed on TK's head.

"Two Tickets to Theater Park on the other side of town for a play. It's tonight at 8pm?" TK replied in a curious tone.

* * *

Thanks for reading my latest chapter. Besure to leave a review or your guess on what could happen next, They're cherished, so thank you in advance. 

FocusR.


	4. Theater Park

Thanks for the reviews.

**Kay:** LOVED IT! Please update sooN!

**KoumiLoccness:** Good!

**Kaena Zeho:** hi! I like very much! write more chapters!

If you have read it so far please review.

Disclaimer Don't own Digimon.

Here is where it hits the teen rating. Contains swearing in latter part.

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 4 Theater Park **

As TK started to get ready for the theater production, he began to think to himself.

_I wonder whom I'm going to see there. It might be a small theater, but people around the station say this is the one to go and see. Well there is a shot to see at least Tai, Ken, Yolie, Sora, or Kari. Considering since they are the ones who sent me the tickets. Although it is a popular with the station, I hope no one from the station shows up. _

_  
_"TK are you ready yet?" Patamon yelled as flew into TK's bedroom with a small black bowtie around his neck.

"O hey Patamon, I'll just be another ten, OK." TK replied still looking into a mirror trying to make sure his hair was almost perfect.

Patamon began digging through TK's dresser and pulled out TK's old white tattered bucket hat. "TK, why don't you just wear this?" Patamon replied through his teeth with the tattered hat in his mouth.

A small smile grew on TK's face as he started shaking his head. "Patamon, we're going to extravagant theater production not the movie theater down the street." TK said as he took the hat from Patamon and looked at it.

_Man, this thing has memories. If anyone would ever ask why I kept it, I could tell them our journeys of the Digital World or at least the experiences through college. _

"TK, are you still there?" Patamon squeaked as flew around TK a few times. "We got to get going now if we're ever going to make the 8pm showing."

"OK I'm coming just wait one second." TK said as he stuffed the worn white bucket hat into his pants pocket. "OK I'm ready; you have the tickets, Patamon?"

With a quick pull from underneath his bowtie, Patamon pulled out the two tickets. "Ready." He replied as he flew out the bedroom door to the rest of the apartment. Walking outside the weather was hot and sticky as the dew point continued to rise near 93.

As they climbed into TK's car, TK began to turn the key but nothing. "O NO, the battery is shot!" TK shouted as he slammed his head on the steering wheel, as the dieing horn blared.

"Pop the hood and let me take a look." Patamon replied as he flew out the open window on his side. With a loud clunk, the hood popped open.

"TK take your head off the horn!" Patamon hollered as the horn continued to blare. Once the horn finally quit, Patamon looked under the hood and it was a true mess. Wires were ever other direction and everything was covered in grease. When Patamon looked over at the battery, it was not plugged in. Then with a few tugs at the red wire and slipping it over battery, small clicks began to wake up the electronic systems in the car. "OK TK, try again." Patamon squeaked as he slammed the hood shut. With a juice pouring into the car, it began to sputter. As it tried to turn over, loud whining noises poured from the engine compartment.

"Come on!" TK pleaded with the car as it continued to whine. Then suddenly with a loud roar, the engine jolted to life as a blue haze of oil and smoke exploded form behind them. "Thank you Patamon." TK replied as he shifted the car into gear with a loud bang.

As they took off down the road, Patamon noticed a growing smile on TK's face. "What are you so happy about, TK?" Patamon squeaked as he adjusted the seatbelt around him.

With a subtle laugh TK replied, "O nothing, Patamon."

"Come on TK no one can hear us in here." Patamon squeaked as the belt unfastened itself.

"OK, OK I tell you as long as you stay fasted in you seat." TK replied as Patamon tried with all his power to get the stubborn latch to buckle. With a click, he was buckled back in and was at adjusting the belt again. "You know what Patamon I still can't believe after 21 years of knowing each other this might be the first time Kari and I ever have been able to go on a date." TK replied as he settled back into the seat. "Well the first time where we wouldn't be caught by Davis or her brother."

"Really, when you were at middle school Gatomon and I usually took off together, and could easily get rid of Veemon or Agumon since I can somewhat fly with added load." Patamon squeaked as the belt unlatched again. "TK can I move to the back this thing doesn't work."

"Don't bother where here." TK replied as he pulled up into a parking lot. As they climbed out of the car, both doors creaked and groaned with each small movement.

"TK, when are you ever going to get a new car?" Patamon questioned as he flew onto TK's shoulder as they walked away from the smoking vehicle they drove in.

"What would you rather have a new car to ride in or be able to eat for three months?" TK said as the approached the theater.

"What do you mean?"

"On my salary I don't even have enough to buy a car let alone pay for the insurance and bring a food into the apartment at the same time." TK sighed as they walked in. Right at the entrance a clerk took the tickets and led them to their seats. As they walked down to the assigned seats behind the clerk, they began to scan the audience to see if anyone they knew was there. Closer they made their way down to the seats TK noticed a brunette with a small familiar hair clip sitting next the two empty seats. She was wearing a strapless pink dress with her hair hanging past her shoulders. Right next to her was the cat Digimon, Patamon always loved to hang out with all the time.

"Your seats, gentlemen," The clerk said in his crisp formal voice before he walked back up to the top of the theater.

As they made there way over to the seats in the middle section of the third row up from the stage, TK turned to the girl sitting next to them and replied. "Kari?"

Slowly the girl's voice trailed off while she talked to Gatomon, then turning around she cried, "TK, you made it." She jumped up from her seat, as it snapped back up like the other seats around it. Before he could say anything, Kari sat down one seat over from where she was originally sitting, so there was an extra space between her and Gatomon.

"Come on TK take a seat I have to show you something." Kari replied as she pulled out a small Palm pilot. As she turned it on the picture of the F5 tornado from the letter flashed up on the screen and disappeared just as fast. She tapped something then another until a small map of the area appeared on the screen. Then some green radar indicated storms in the area appeared as a small line rotated from a center dot.

"You brought me here to show me this?" TK replied as he looked at the small-illumined screen.

"Of course not silly," Kari giggled as she put the little computer away. Then looking into TK's eyes Kari could tell something was wrong as his eyes slowly began to water. "What's wrong TK?" Kari asked in a concerned voice.

"O it's… nothing." TK quickly replied as he immediately dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief.

"Come on TK, something is on your mind." Kari said as she adjusted her dress.

"It's just… it's been… at least five years… since… I received a phone call, letter, or email from you or the rest of the DD. Now just out of the blue, I've start getting letters and messages from you and everyone else."

"What do you mean just now?" Kari replied as she leaned out of the comfortable plush chairs. "TK we have been sending you stuff for years. You're the one who hasn't replied back to any of them."

"You have! I haven't gotten a single… email, or letter from any of you guys." TK replied as he turned toward Kari. "I check my mail box every morning at work."

"At channel six?" Kari said.

"Yes under my station Email address… why?" TK replied as it clicked in his head. "O shoot they have been screening my emails in and out bound. That's why I haven't been getting anything from you guys." TK responded smacking his hand on his forehead.

Then Kari softly placed her hand on TK's shoulder. "It's OK TK; at least we've finally been able to get in touch with you. Even after my brother got a little out of hand with you boss over the phone and got a restraining order against us."

"So it was Tai that got Ron pissed off. Sounds about right… I can see those personalities clashing…"

"Quiet you two." Gatomon whispered as she cut TK off in mid sentence. "The play is starting." As the lights dimmed to a low golden glow, TK and Kari glanced over at their two Digimon who were now sitting in the same seat in each other's arms.

"I guess time doesn't fade relationships, especially for those two." TK gently whispered into Kari's ear as both of them leaned close to each other as the play started.

Then with a little giggle, Kari turned toward TK and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Who said just for those two?"

Slowly TK inched his arm from his side and wrapped it around Kari as all the first scene began.

Once the play wrapped up the theater gradually emptied out as everyone walked up the two staircases to the exits. As TK and Kari sat in their seats, with TK's arm still around Kari, the theater finally emptied. "That was an excellent production." TK gently commented to Kari who had fallen asleep in his arms. With a little nudge from Gatomon, Kari leisurely woke up.

"Do you want to go?" Gatomon said as Kari slowly sat up.

Yawning she replied, "Just a second." Then pulling a small piece of paper out of her purse she handed it to TK. "Meet us at that address tomorrow at 8 in the morning. I know there will be some good storm chasing since this should be the perfect storm."

They walked together up the staircase and out of the theater into the lobby. Once in the lobby, blue and red lights flashed from outside, as rain was slamming down on the theater and flew horizontally outside.

"What the," TK commented as they hurriedly walked toward the door. Once outside Ron was standing with a police officer underneath a black umbrella. "What's going on here?" TK shouted at Ron between the cracks of thunder and howling rain. Ron just continued to stand there with a bright and wide smile on his face as he tried to hold on desperately to the umbrella so he didn't get soaked.

"That girl is going to jail for violation of the restraining order." He shouted back pointing at Kari as the top of the umbrella tore off in the raging wind.

Then taking Kari in his arm TK shouted down to Ron. "You can't… she didn't do anything wrong."

"Why are you protecting her TK?" Ron shouted just then lightning struck a power transformer a few blocks down. White, yellow, and red sparks showered through the rain as a deafening boom like a monster roaring, ripped through the street.

Then staring down at Ron, TK could see Ron hated the true force of nature. "You will never understand emotion. When someone cares for someone else, all you have known is what you want to hear because people are afraid of you." TK shouted as a fire truck rushed past, with its sirens blaring and lights whirling in all different direction.

After that comment Ron's face turned a furious red, "Give her over to the police, or you don't have a job tomorrow."

TK glanced over at Kari as the rain ran down her beautiful face and the wind blew her hair to one side. Then he turned and looked over at fire down the street. Finally, he looked up to the raging sky as lighting flashed wickedly everywhere. Slowly he turned and faced Ron with a dark look he got whenever he faced evil. "Ron... I quit. All the shit you have put me through theses five years is worse than anything I have ever face. Believe me, Kari and I have faced many different challenges and almost death together before. You're not going to get in between us or anything else. So take your cop, your peace of shit restraining order and get the hell out of here." TK shouted as a bolt of lighting struck across the street sending flaming debris of a building in all different direction, as a booming blast, knocked everyone off their feet.

Then as they lay on the ground TK turned to Kari a commented, "Call the rest of them I think this perfect storm is moving faster than even you expected."

* * *

Thanks again for reading my latest chapter of Chasing the perfect storm. Besure to review and comment on any aspect of the story. 

FocusR. Out!


	5. Don’t Lose Hope In Me, Yet

Hi again Thank you to everyone who has read so far in Chasing The Perfect Storm. Here are a few of the reviews.

**Lord Pata:** Wow! this sure is getting interesting, keep it up my friend keep it up! It was really nice how TK quit to his job, now he can be with Kari checking that perfect storm :)

**Kay:** YES! Loved it! Please update soon!

**kunoichixxkanna:** dam! tat was awesome! plz update son

and for **pixiegirl100** The reason the story is entitled the perfect storm because for Storm Chasers the perfect storm would perduce even more tornados than the super storm in 1974which perduced 150 torndaos over 16 states.

**Warning** this chapter does contain **blood, and a little graphic** parts.

Disclaimer Don't own Digimon or Palm

**

* * *

**

**Chasing the Perfect Storm: **

**The Inconceivable F6 **

**By FocusR.****  
**

**Ch.**** 5 Don't Lose Hope In Me, Yet.**

Getting to their feet, Kari and TK ran back into the theater. The storm around them began intensifying as lighting struck more buildings around and golf ball sized hail pelted the innocent ground below. Looking out the windows the spiraling blue and red flashes of light from the squad car bit by bit dissipated into the tempestuous darkness of the storm. "Kari… let me see that… Palm pilot." TK replied as his heart raced, and trying to catch his breath from their narrow escape.

Taking her dripping-wet pink purse in her hands, Kari pulled on one of the many zippers on top. Reaching inside, her hand along with apart of forearm disappeared into the small purse. "It's… in here… alright found It." Kari choppily said while digging though the purse. Then with a quick snap of her purse, she pulled out the Palm pilot, which was in a hard-waterproof case. "Here… you go. Do… you know how to use it." Kari asked in the same heavy breathing while she placed the small case into TK's hand gently.

Taking the small computer TK flipped open the case and tapped the program Kari was last using. "Yep here we go." TK replied as a map of the regional area flashed up on the screen along with three small radar lines form three different radar stations. Painstakingly the lines rotated around the screen. As each line passed an area, it filled in storm cells. The most intense parts were lit with deep dark reds and whites storms. As the radars continued to rotate around, distinct formations of two different bowed out squall lines were heading right in the state's direction, one to the north, one to the south .Over the cities was a relatively small but intense storm. "Squall lines." TK said in a staggered voice while turning to Kari who was transfixed on the images.

Slowly she stuttered out, "Two… two of them. I've ne… never seen two squall lines that intense before in my life or in any book or article. At the rate they are moving they could merge into one Mesoscale Convective Complexes over the Twin Cities."

"Check this none of them have weakened more or less it have strengthen by the night. They must still be pulling from the energy from the ground otherwise they're producing there own energy. Kari go find Patamon and Gatomon I'll stay out here to make sure it this cell doesn't go tornadic." TK replied looking out the windows of the lobby into the fierce raging storm.

"I'll be right back Just stay by the counter; it's darker in here than by the dark ocean." Kari replied while a chill quiver down her spine. As Kari walked off, TK could hear Kari's voice echoing through the empty theater corridors, "Patamon… Gatomon…" After hearing the clap of a door slam behind him, Kari's voice trailed off into the darkness as she walked into the stage area.

Then turning the Palm away from him, TK used it as a small flashlight to light the dark vacant the theater lobby, when lighting wasn't flashing like a strobe in the background. Pointing the Palm in all different directions, the light was quickly absorbed by the deviant night storm. Walking over to the counter the water in his shoes slopped and squished with every taken step. Suddenly the wind began howling around the theater, as every nook and cranny began to shake. Turning suddenly towards the front of the lobby the windows shuddered as the pounded the old building. Slowly backing away from the counter TK turned and swiftly moved to the stage doors. With every step TK took, the theater seemed to rattle looser and looser off its foundation. "O great straight line winds." TK said to himself in a slightly terrified voice as a crystal chandelier above him began swaying. Slowly small clicking sounds bounced from the ceiling, which then rapidly turned, into loud bangs like sludge hammers smashing on the roof. _Shit gorilla hail. What else is going to come from this cell?_ TK thought when he was within sprinting distance of the stage doors. Turning back around right before the stage doors TK saw the windows in the main lobby blowing inward at him. Sending razor sharp shards of glass and baseball size hailstones towards him as he quickly lunged for the door.

"Ah!" TK cried as one of the flying pieces of glass sliced right through his dress pants and into his leg. Sending him face first onto floor. Crawling rapidly towards the two billowing stage doors, the remaining glass shot at him like mini bullets firing from a machine gun, and the hailstones pounded his helpless body. Every piece of glass tearing through his suit coat and pants like a red-hot knife though warm butter.

After hearing the scream and glass shattering, Kari poked her head out of the stage area and into the lobby. Instantly the wind blew her wet long brunette hair back violently as if someone was pulling it. Pushing against the doors with every ounce of strength she had, she looked all around the trashed lobby. Finally she notice a faint glimmering glow from her Palm pilot which was shining where TK was lying face down in a pile of broken glass and hailstones. Looking up Kari saw the chandelier being violently thrashed back and forth, right above TK. Suddenly the wind howled louder than before, pushing the heavy stage door shut. As lighting flashed even more violently over the dark ominous sky, it revealed the battered chains holding the chandelier.

"TK!" Kari shouted in vain through the howling wind and roar of thunder, as she tried to wake TK. Using every ounce of strength Kari had in her, she pushed the heavy door wide open. Running over TK, and skidding to a stop on the loose shards Kari tried to hold back tears seeing TK motionless and barely breathing. Slowly turning him over onto his back Kari could see and feel his warm blood on her small hands. "TK, NO! I can't lose you now." She pleaded into the hostile storm. With every cry, the enraged lighting lighted the night and the thunder roared fiercely.

With all her strength, she slowly tired to lift TK out of the pile of glass. "Come on TK, just hang on." She cried into his ear as she tried to lift his limp body. Slowly the loose shards fell from his suit and tumbled onto the floor. Almost at once, what little strength she had gave way. While Kari paced around TK, a loud creaking erupted from above them. Looking up at the creaking noise the chandelier began to slide towards them. Taking TK's limp arm around her shoulder, Kari began dragging TK the short distance out of the lobby and into the faintly lit stage area on top of the steps. Then running back out into the lobby she jerked on the heavy door. Almost instantly, the door was caught the wind, and flew shut sending Kari back into he stage area. As the door slammed shut a loud crash explode just on the other side as the crystal chandelier came plummeting down.

"Gatomon… Patamon…" Kari yelled down to the Digimon who were sitting in the same chair by next to other. Just then, Patamon and Gatomon came running up the stairs over to Kari.

"TK!" Patamon cried as he saw his pal lying on the ground motionless in a blood soaked shirt.

"H… help me get h… him down to the st… stage." Kari choked as she tired to lift TK again. This time the Digimon joined in on helping Kari move TK down to the center stage where many small candles were flickering dimly.

"I think he put on a little weight since last time?" Gatomon complained to Patamon as she and Patamon lifted from underneath him, as they all made there way down onto the stage.

Once they made it onto the stage Kari sat TK down on a cot, which some cast members had brought out moments earlier. Sarah from the cast slowly walked over to TK and helped Kari by slowly taking off TK's suit jacket, which was riddled by shards of glass and dripping. Once removed, Kari slowly laid TK down on the firm cot. Everyone who was standing around could see that TK was in dreadful shape and possibly was on his final hour unless he had medical attention.

Kneeling beside the cot, Kari held TK's bloody limp hand and began whispered through her tears. "Hold on TK… We've survived worse injuries than this together… We took on the Dark Masters and won… we won TK… I didn't lose you then… and… and I don't want to lose you now." As the rest of the cast began to encroach around the TK and Kari, Patamon and Gatomon stepped in.

"Alright let's give them some space can't you see that TK is seriously injured." Gatomon shouted as she tried to get them some room.

"Yea… what sh… she said." Patamon choked as tears poured from his eyes.

Walking over to Patamon, Gatomon put her arm around her golden yellow friend. "He'll be alright, Patamon. With Kari beside him, her light will keep his soul right here." Gatomon said in a tranquil voice as she hugged Patamon.

Suddenly a white light shined from the deep darkness of the theater and disappeared. Then out of the shadows of the misty theater a familiar voice rang out, "I'm a doctor does anyone need help."

Kari turned in the direction of the voice. "Yes… yes TK needs help… quick." She shouted out between the tears. Then turning back to TK, she could see his chest gradually rise and fall as his breaths became fainter and fainter. "Ho… hold on TK, help is one the way… just hold on for my sake. I love you TK." She cried as she tightly squeezed TK's limp hand hoping for a squeeze back.

"Kari?" the voice replied closer now than it was before.

As Kari turned around to the surprised nature of the voice, it suddenly dawned on her… "Joe?"

As he stepped into the candle light, he walked over to TK's side without saying another word. His blue hair slightly glistened as the candle light flickered onto it. Pulling up a chair, he sat down, and pulled out a small flashlight. Beaming its pure white light over TK, he slowly undid the tattered blood-soaked shirt TK wore. Then signaling to Kari for help, Joe gently turned TK over so he was lying on his side.

Then he turned to his bag beside him and started rummaging through it. After a bit he pulled out a small oxygen bottle attached to a mask and a small tweezers out of his doctor bag. Strapping the mask to TK's face, he attached the small canister. Then he went to work carefully pulling small shards from TK's back and legs. After doing an extensive cleaning of TK's injuries, he un strapped the mask and placed it back into his bag. He then turned to the cast who was still on hand watching over them as the storm continued to intensify just outside. "John; go in back and pull out some of that smelling salt. Sarah; go and find some peroxide. Kristine; go along with Sarah and find some gauze also." Joe ordered as he looked back at TK who was still lying there motionless except for the occasional chest movement.

Getting to his feet, he turned and walked over to Kari who was weeping over by Gatomon and Patamon on the other side of the stage. "Kari; don't worry, TK will be alright all he has is many small cuts that are covering his body and he's passed out. Although he lost a little blood, he should be all right." Joe commented with a calm and collected voice. "Also, we shouldn't need to worry about infection because most of them have already healed. Just give him a whiff of the smelling salt; some gauze around his right leg along with a few of these, and he should be ready to go." Just then Joe hand Kari a small roll of gauze and a bottle of medication. "Just be careful out there this morning those storms are stronger than anything I have ever seen anywhere in the past 25 years." As he finished he walked back into the misty shadows of the theater and disappeared.

At that point, John arrived back with the smelling salt. "Here you go Kari this should help." John replied as he handed Kari the small bottle.

Walking over to TK's body, Kari opened the bottle and took a small whiff. As fast as she placed it under her nose, she pulled it away because of the strong odor. "I sure hope this works." Kari said to herself as she slowly placed the small clear bottle under TK's nose. As he inhaled the potent stench, his eyes shot open.

"Wow what's that?" TK shouted as he shot up to a sitting position on the cot.

"TK!" Kari yelled as she gave him a bear hug. "I'm thankful that you're ok. Joe was right."

Surprised by the suddenness of the hug TK gently said, "I wouldn't leave you that easily." As he returned it, back. When what Kari said finally dawned on him, he replied, "Joe, he is here," as he looked around at the cast who was watching with a confused look.

Then Kari pointed to over where Joe walked off. "He's over there…" She replied as her voice trailed off once she noticed no one was there.

As TK rubbed his forehead, he finally noticed the cuts that covered most of his body. "O man this is going to hurt tomorrow."

"Here take these." Kari offered as she handed TK a few of the pills.

Taking them in his hand TK looked over the small red pills. "What are these?" he commented be for taking them.

"They should dull the pain." Kari replied as she moved over to the steps leading out of the theater.

Slowly TK stood up from the cot; he walked over to the steps out of the theater by Kari. Putting his arm around Kari, he looked up at a small skylight just over the door. Dark clouds and lightning flashes were visible in the distance, as the small storm had finally vacated the area. "The perfect storm is on its way. You were right, Kari." TK replied as he buttoned his still blood-soaked shirt with one hand. Then turning to Kari TK asked with a wide smile on his face. "Are you ready to chase nature's strongest and most wild force?"

"TK when wasn't I ready." Kari replied as she leaned into TK for a sweet kiss.

Just behind them Patamon turned to Gatomon, "I always love wild weather especially when I'm standing next to the most beautiful Digimon." He romantically squeaked as he kissed Gatomon.

* * *

Thanks again for reading a quick note a **Mesoscale Convective Complexes** are when there are a cluster of thunderstorms/supercells that create tornados while a Supercells are individual storms. 

Besure to Read and Review and don't forget to review to tell me if it's Teen or Mature.


	6. When is Tai Calm before a Storm?

Hi again, thanks for the reviews, here are some that I received.

**animefreak85: **Interesting Fic. I'm loving it so far. Update soon!

**pixiegirl100:** Thanks for that quick note on "the perfect storm". You sure know a lot about storms. Good story.

I'm trying to study even more in meteorology and storms by doing this story. Thank you for that comment. Finally, I'm bringing in some of the other Digidestined. If you want a definition for any term or clarification of something with in Chasing the Perfect Storm, it's a short review away, and I'll be happy to add it in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own Digimon.

**

* * *

**

**Chasing the Perfect Storm: **

**The Inconceivable F6 **

**By FocusR.****  
**

**Ch.**** 6: When is Tai Calm before a Storm?**

Pulling her cell phone out of her small purse, Kari quickly dialed Tai and the rest of the Digidestined. "Hold on a second TK, it's still ringing." Kari replied as TK laid his head on her shoulder. After a few more dull rings, someone noticed the other end.

"Hello… Kari?" Tai shouted into the phone as the wind howled and thunder cracked in the background. Kari quickly pulled the phone away from her ear and taped a button that blasted Tai's voice over a small speaker on the side.

"Hey Tai, how are you doing? Am I missing out on any of the action?" Kari said into the phone as she wrapped her free arm around TK.

"What happened to you," Tai yelled through the speaker as a loud explosion erupted in the background. "I thought the play only last two hours, it already four in the morning!"

"Well we sorta had a few mishaps." Kari giggled.

"Mishaps, what mishaps!" Tai screamed through the speaker. "Wait what do you mean 'we', it's just you and Gatomon right?"

"Hey Tai." TK quickly shouted into small cell phone Kari was holding.

"TK? What the… what are you doing there?" Tai shouted as another loud crack echoed in the background.

Kari quickly pulled the phone closer to there ears so they could hear Tai explode when Kari replied, "Don't you remember you gave Hawkmon the tickets this morning for the show along with the CD and Forecast."

"What I didn't! YOLIE! What did you give to Hawkmon this morning to give to Davis for TK?" Tai bellowed to the vehicle they were driving.

Almost instantly in the background, Yolie shouted back, "What you gave me the CD, the forecast, and an envelope with tickets for the Park Theater."

"I didn't give any envelope with tickets to you." Tai shouted back.

"Yes you did, and it had someone else's handwriting on it. I think it was Kari's," Yolie shouted as enormous loud boom erupted in the background.

TK turned to Kari and smiled as he gave her a pleasant peck on the cheek. "So it was you, who set this up. You sly little angel," TK tenderly whispered, leaning closer to her.

Just then, there was a quiet awkward silence over the cell. All of a sudden, Tai erupted, "Kari!" Tai bellowed over the phone "I thought I told you to stay away from TK until the restringing order was lifted…"

"Well Tai" TK commented cutting Tai off in mid sentence. "It's well… sorta taken care of."

"What how did you get it lifted?" Tai questioned in a somewhat normal voice as the tires squealed.

"Woo Ken, slow down." Sora shouted in the background. "Don't try to kill us; I can't see a thing out the window."

"I can see fine, calm down Sora." Ken said back with his usual composed voice.

"Well… sorta… well… I quit channel 6 when… they were about to… well… arrest Kari." TK stammered as he looked out the window. Three dark wall clouds rampaged toward them firing flashes of lighting out ahead of them.

"They were going to WHAT!"

"Calm down Tai!" Kari calmly said to the phone. "We're alright except for a few bum and cuts."

"What did you do to her, TK?" Tai bellowed with an intimidating snap.

"No Tai, all the injuries happened to TK. I'm alright, all we had was… a little scare." Kari replied, as she tenderly looked up at TK. "Where are you anyway? It sounds like it's a blast out there."

"Were just outside of the Twin Cites, driving down Highway… Where are we?" Tai called out into there vehicle.

"We're on Highway 35 heading south." Yolie shouted as a deafening crack echoed from the cell.

"Highway 35 heading south, I think we just passed Lakeville a little while ago. This thing is larger than we first expected. Radar shows we have two strong squall lines possibly merging together over the Twin Cities." Tai quickly commented as furious taps on a keyboard began pouring out of the cell. "Check this, our latest readings are showing that the Barometric Pressure has dropped 73mb in just the last three hours down to 935mb at the airport. Temperatures on the south side of the storm are about 40 degrees lower than just north of it. That's just in the storm to the south of the cities. Looking at some data from some other surface plots from around the state its showing similar tends with the other squall." Tai animatedly said as a loud roar of thunder exploded in the background.

"Wait a second Tai. You're telling me that this storm has dropped the air pressure around it by 73mb. That sounds more like the pressure reading of the eye of a category 4 hurricane, not a Midwest storm, unless…" Kari looked up at TK then out the small window at the encroaching storms. "Unless the tropical storm from the gulf is gaining strength by the abnormally warm temp and there is a strong Alberta clipper is coming down from Canada… it's possible but not highly probable. The thing that gets me is the possibility of two strong storms merging would be catastrophic. Wait has any of them gone tornadic?" Kari questioned into the cell as the four of them made their way up to the exit.

"Like you wouldn't believe, the thing about all these storms are seam fixed in there spots, but they're moving unbelievably slow, at about 2 miles an hour. Sort of reminds me of hurricane Ophelia and Wilma back in 2005 and how slow they were. A few Doppler estimates have shown in some spots rain falling at; get this, 3 feet an hour. We've hit spots where it literally looks like horizontal buckets of water were dumping from the sky not drops of rain. Hail the best we've see is softball, luckily there was an underpass where we could…"

"Come on Tai I asked about Tornados not everything else." Kari pressed cutting Tai off, as they walked into the mangled lobby. Looking over at the huge crystal chandelier that had crashed down where TK was laying earlier, the thought of what could have happened sent an unsettling chill down Kari's spine.

"Tornados wise well, we've seen seven F3 tornados and dozens of F1 and F2 tornadoes along with about 35 funnel clouds. This thing will be close to breaking the record if they merge. There is even the chance to see those elusive F5's. Hey I'm not…" Tai commented as shuffling went on in the background.

"Hey Kari, hey TK it's Ken, what all happened at the Theater Park?" Ken asked when he finally pilfered the phone from Tai.

"Hey Ken." Kari and TK replied in unison as their Digimon climbed onto there shoulders.

"Hey Ken." Their Digimon said moments later.

Taking the small cell into his hand TK began talking. "Well let's see here, first we had a little run in with cops then that little storm tried to get the best of me when the theater lobby couldn't handle the beating any further. Otherwise were doing well." As they walked out of the theater and into the streets, people were in a frenetic rush to find somewhere safe. Looking up around them walls of clouds surrounding them, TK replied awestruck by the amazing features of the fearsome storms. "Ken you wouldn't believe this."

"What… what's going on over there?" Ken hastily commented as a booming crack of thunder rang out in the background.

"KEN, SLOW DOWN!" Tai shouted, as the tries squealed louder than ever.

"I… I see two wall clouds on the leading edge that stretch the distance of all the squall lines. There are at least five separate billowing Cumulonimbuses' on each of the lines. Each of them has to at least be 7 kilometers high if not higher before they flatten out. I think a few of them have blasted into the stratosphere. Lighting is flashing out in front of them along with strikes all around the bases. There are also… 19… 20… 23… at least 25 micro bursts coming down from these clouds." TK said flabbergasted as he slowly made a small rotation gazing at their might. "Wait a second. Kari, look!" TK shouted as a small twisting funnel cloud daunting crept towards the helpless ground below. "Ken to the south we see a definite funnel cloud creeping its way down… Never mind I see the dust cloud!" Slowly the white twister darkened as it began suck earth and debris into its malicious wrath.

"TK come on and move we got to get going. That twister is coming this way." Kari yelled as she tugged on TK's soaked shirt.

"What's going on over there?" Ken yelled into the cell phone as a small roar of a freight train began building.

Snatching the cell away form TK, Kari flipped it shut ending the call. "Come on my SUV is just inside over… here…" Kari's voice trailed off as she saw the small parking garage she left her car had collapse into a smoking pile of concrete.

Turning to Patamon, Gatomon whispered, "I never liked that thing anyway. It always used too much gas and it was dreadfully painful to ride in."

"Well at least this is a new way you can save on gas." Patamon joked to Gatomon before he flew onto TK's shoulder.

"TK where is your car." Kari quickly asked as she grasped his arms.

"Ouch…" TK exclaimed, almost instantly Kari let go.

"Sorry…" Kari solemnly replied as she slowly released TK's arms. "Where did you park your car?"

Taking a large gulp TK's face turned beat red. "Uh my car… is… over here." He said as a touch of humiliation floated in his voice.

Turning to TK's ear, Patamon whispered, "If Kari's vehicle is smashed I'm afraid of what ours looks like."

Walking over to the small outdoor parking lot, his small two-door car seemed almost untouched by the wrath of the storm. "What the… I don't believe it." The only damage that was visible to all of them was a perfectly round three-inch creator on the trunk, besides the major rust and former dents from upset viewers. "Well here she is." TK calmly replied.

"I'd rather put my bets on running after it, than riding in that thing." Gatomon quickly snickered after she saw the rusty sedan.

* * *

Thanks again for reading the latest chapter in Chasing the Perfect Storm. Remember any term that you don't understand or want clarification on just drop a review it's as simple as that. In addition, it will be on the top of the next chapter. So **R&R**


	7. Kari’s Apartment

Hi again, and thanks again for the reviews and for reading my storm story.

**Kay: **lol! They still have time to joke during that whole thing! Loved it!

To answer your question **Pixigirl100**: what are F1, F2 AND F3 tornados/twisters?

Tornados and twisters are the same thing, but the technical term for them is cyclone, which is any counterclockwise circulation in the northern hemisphere. In addition, F1, F2 and F3 cyclones are apart of the Fujita scale that helps measure the strength and power of cyclones. It goes from F0, which is considered weak with winds 40-72 MPH up to F5, which is considered violent with winds 261-318 MPH. The defition of a F6 would be winds between 319-380MPH with the length being 315-999 miles on the ground. The F6 is only theoretical; no tornado has ever reached this level and it's hoped none ever will.

**KTRose: **Yeah, that'd kinda suck. I mean, the worst we get is wind storms that make it seem like a tornado, or low and high pressure systems that give me hellish headaches, but this isn't likely gonna happen, correct?

To answer your question this would be looking at the worst-case scenario. The likely hood of something like this happening would be like seeing another perfect storm (Unnamed hurricane) like in October 1991. The chances of this happening are very low to nonexistent, but there is always that slim chance for something like this to form. Looking at the 2005 with the Hurricane season, we broke a few records one being the most named tropical storm and the other with Wilma and the lowest pressure ever recorded in the Atlantic Basin at 882mb.

If you have a question on any term used in my story, I'll be more than happy to answer it. All you need to do is submit a review and I'll post it on top of the next chapter. That and if you want an interesting weather fact added to all the chapters review about that and I'll do it for you.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Digimon!

* * *

**Chasing the Perfect Storm: **

**The Inconceivable F6 **

**By FocusR.**

**Ch.**** 7: Kari's Apartment **

"Not now Gatomon; it our only way out of here." Kari yelled as she grabbed TK's hand and rushed to the car. Suddenly the deafening echo of a freight train raged thunderously in the distance. "TK give me the keys."

"O no, you don't know how to drive this thing." TK commented; as he pulled, open the passenger side door for Kari.

"Come on TK I driven cars that look worse than this." Kari replied still standing as tall as she could up to TK.

"Thanks!" TK shouted back sarcastically "Just get in." as he slid over the hood and jumped into the driver seat. As the rest began climbing inside, a subtle pitter-patter of rain began rumbling on the roof. Slipping the key in to the ignition TK tried to start it up. The engine began whining and howling as it tried helplessly to turn over. "Come on start." TK pleaded as it only continued whine.

"Pop the hood." Kari yelled.

With a loud clunk, the hood popped open; TK climbed back out as the driver door creaked horrendously. "See anything?" Kari shouted as the roar of the freight train became braying even more.

"Besides the fact that I need to invest in a new car, NO," TK shouted back. As the engine continued to helplessly to turn over, TK franticly looked closer for the problem. Suddenly Patamon flew out the passenger side window. Flying up to the engine, he looked around also.

"Found it," he squeaked as he pointed to the loose battery cable.

"Kari, pull the key out for a second," TK shouted, as the engine ceased whining. Reaching inside the oily and muddled engine, he quickly tightened the loose battery cable. "OK, try it again."

This time as Kari turned the small key in the ignition first a whine then it turned over to a loud roar. "You got it. Come on let's go, I'm driving." Kari said sliding over into the driver seat, as TK walked back over to the driver side door. "I'm all ready to go, and that twister is enclosing fast." Kari shouted as he turned and watched the tornado rampage through the outskirts of the city.

"Kari, move over." TK replied opening the door as water dripped from his wet hair.

Gatomon quickly shouted, "TK, give it up and let her drive." With a little hesitation, he ran back around.

With a quick click from the belt and a ghastly clunk by the transmission, Kari shifted into reverse. A loud roar erupted from the engine, as she slammed the petal to the floor. The wheels of the small sedan started spinning, while blue smoke began to rise from the hood.

"TK, hang on." Kari said, never breaking her gaze out the windshield. Shifting into drive, the car lurched forward and bolted out of the small parking lot. "Lucky for us my apartment isn't very far from here. We should be able change vehicles there along with get some equipment."

With an unsettling look on TK's face, he tried to get comfortable as the small sedan slipped and slid around every tight corner in Downtown dodging other cars and trucks as they flew past. Suddenly Gatomon poked her over by TK's ear. "When it comes to driving in severe weather when it's between Kari and Tai she usually wins so don't be to upset, TK."

Looking out the window TK notice the tornado was still in a full furry and gaining strength, as it charged northward into the busy city. "Kari how much farther is it to your apartment?" TK asked as a small explosion with bright yellow flames erupted in the distance.

"It's only a little further." She replied as she slipped into oncoming traffic and back into their original lane, passing a slow moving pickup, and barely dodging a semi.

Continuing to drive like a stockcar driver weaving constantly through the traffic TK exclaimed, "Kari, look out," as a car came crashing down in front of them on its roof. Slamming on the breaks a piercing squeal shattered the air as the tires locked up. Flying forward into the car, TK snatched Patamon and Gatomon in midair before they slammed into the windshield. "Got yah."

Then with a subtle shift of her weight Kari laid back on the gas throwing every back into there seats. Suddenly of out of know where she turned a hard right in to an apartment complex, squealing all four tires I the process.

"We're here." Kari said as she jumped out of the car leaving it running.

As TK slowly climbed out something about the place seemed too familiar. "Wait a second, you live here too?" TK shouted as he ran after Kari who was on her way up the stairs.

Coming to a stop in mid-step Kari turned around as TK plowed straight into her. "Wait a second you live here." Kari replied shocked by the thought of it. Nodding his head, he acknowledged her statement. "Why haven't I seen you before this then?"

"I live on the fifth story of the building Westside. Where do you live?" TK replied.

"I'm on the fifth story Eastside. I moved in when the others did to, so about three years ago." Kari commented as they continued to walk up the steps.

"I don't believe it I've been here for five years now and I've never seen any of you guys around here. I guess that's what happens when you're out by 3am and back around 7pm most nights."

"Come on enough with the chit chat that storm isn't going to chase itself." Gatomon shouted as she flew up on Patamon's back.

"OK, OK we're coming, just hold on." TK said as they began running after there Digimon.

After reaching the fifth floor of the building, Kari walked up to her apartment door. As she did that, she rattled off the others apartment. "There's Ken and Yolie's apartment, Tai's and Sora's is right next to them, and mine is three more down." Sliding the key into the bolt lock, she opened the door as a slight lavender scent escaped into the humid and sweltering heat. Walking inside the small dark apartment it was nearly impossible to see anything. As Kari reached over to a light switch in the corner, light poured into the room from some golden fixtures on the walls. The walls covered with light pink wallpaper along with pictures from everywhere, including the Digital World. As TK walked along the walls memories of all there, time spent in the Digital World began filling his mind.

Many of the pictures were of her and the rest of the Digidestined who storm chased. There was one of Ken and Yolie kissing in front of a F4 twister. In addition, there was also one of Tai and Sora holding hands as a small tornado loomed in the distance. Over by her desk was a small laptop along with piles of papers. On the oak hutch over the desk, there were a few gorgeous pictures. One was of Kari standing by herself posing in front of a huge F5 tornado. Right along side of it was a picture of her and Gatomon standing and holding an arm full of softball size hailstones.

Then turning a little further TK notice a small clear glass cabinet hanging on the wall just off to the side of her desk. Walking over to the cabinet it was filled with different things from the Digital World and of him. Gazing over the different items her D3 and Crest were laid out perfectly in front of a picture of Angemon and Angewomon in there glory flying closely by each other. _She always had the knack for taking pictures. I wonder if she has a double of that one. _Looking closer at the pictures in the cabinet there were many of both of them together in different sceneries. _I can't believe she has that many pictures of us together._ Then near the front bottom of the cabinet there was a picture of him standing in a crowd of people in his suit and tie when he was at the state fair doing the weather live. _She's always there even if I never see her. _He thought as a smile broke on his face. "O Kari… you're always…"

"What TK." Kari asked as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh Kari… I mean your photography is something truly special. These pictures are amazing." TK replied shocked by the quick comment. Turning around she was in a pink tank top along with white shorts, with a SLR digital camera and camera bag around her neck.

"You really want to see something, come with me." Kari said as she walked back into her bedroom taking TK by the hand. As they entered the room, the main thing that stuck out was her bedspread, a little darker pink than the wallpaper with a thick white line that flowed down the middle. She walked over to the nightstand by her bed and flipped on a lamp. Suddenly a small picture appeared from the darkness. As TK looked down at the picture, it had both Angemon and Angewomon flying above them both of them as they walked hand in hand along a small path in a vibrant green field at night. Both of there Digimon seemed to glow and glisten among the starry sky.

"How… How did you get that?" TK stammered as he looked deeply at the beautiful picture.

"Ken took if for me, the last time we were in the Digital World together." Kari replied as a few small tears formed by her eyes.

"O Kari… Don't cry…" TK serenely said as he wiped the tears from her eyes, then leaning in to kiss her.

"Are you two ready yet." Gatomon shouted from the doorway, breaking up the moment.

"Come on we're going to miss chasing it if you don't get going." Patamon squeaked as he flew on to TK's head.

"OK you two, we're going. I'm just going to run up to my apartment and change and grab my laptop." TK replied as he slowly walked away from Kari and out of the apartment. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his tattered white hat and put it on his head as he ran around to the other side of the building.

* * *

Thanks again for read and please take the few moments to add a **review**. Every review is taken into consideration. If confused by any term or want a definition to it I'm glad to do it. Thanks again. 


	8. Darkest Hour

Hello again, thanks for all the reviews. here are a few that I received from last chapter.

**kunoichixxkanna:** omg! tat was abousutally(sp?) the best chapter u made! keep up the good work

**kay:** He still has his hat! Loved the last picture! & Loved the storie! Please update soon!

Thanks again for the reviews and a little note with tornados in the United States of America on average 1000 tornados strike the USA every year. the next closest is Canada with a average of 100 a year.

Disclaimer: don't own digimon**

* * *

**

**Chasing the Perfect Storm: **

**The Inconceivable F6 **

**By FocusR.**

**Ch.**** 8: Darkest Hour **

Running hurriedly down the steps TK glanced briefly over at the infringing storms. _O great it's gaining strength even faster than before. I cannot believe that we missed getting shots of the twister that was heading this direction. _TK thought while he tried bounding down five steps at a time. After changing into a loose green T-shirt and khaki shorts, he held the strap of his laptop carrying case firmly while also hanging onto his tattered bucket hat. _Three more flights to go._

Glancing over the railing, he noticed Patamon and Gatomon sitting a top an azure blue crew cab pickup truck with vivid yellow racing stripes that went over the cab. In the back, portable NEXRAD radar was setup along with a miniature weather station. As soon as TK finally reached the pickup, Kari and the Digimon were making last minute checks. "Patamon is the radar secure." Kari shouted as a mist began falling around them.

"Yep, and the thermometer, anemometer, and rain gage are also secure." Patamon squeaked as he flew into the truck through the open back window.

"TK…" Kari shouted as she noticed TK running up with a laptop in hand. "You still have that hat?"

"Yep" TK replied as he glanced up at it then back over to Kari. "Come on lets go."

"Sure" Kari replied as she tossed TK the keys.

"You want me to drive?" TK said, snatching the keys in midair.

"Why not?"

"OK?" TK answered perplexed as he climbed in to the spacious truck.

"What's wrong TK?"

"O… nothing… It's just…"

"You didn't care for me driving you over to the apartment." Kari replied finishing TK's sentence. Sighing TK glanced over at Kari. "Come on TK I'm sorry for that it's just…"

"Your use to it, right."

"Yea, sorta like that…" Kari answered as she slouched over and glanced out the passenger window.

"What do you mean, Kari?" TK asked while he put his arm around Kari.

"I just though… that… you where hoping I changed to… well… someone stronger." Kari replied as she slowly turned to TK.

"Now why would you think something like that?"

"After watching you on the news for five years, it was mind blowing how much you changed and matured every night. I thought…"

"Kari… don't ever worry about that. I've always liked you for who you were, and are. It may always seem like we change but deep down inside we're still the same person." TK replied looking deeply into Kari's beautiful eyes as she looked back.

"Are you two done yet?" Gatomon asked as she unrolled a map of the Twin Cities in the back seat.

Taking a deep breath TK glanced in back, as a little irritation began to boil inside of him. "OK will go, just hang onto your tail Gatomon." TK replied as he started the truck. Almost instantly, as he turned the key the truck roared to life and continued to rumble. Beeps and different series of noised filled the cab of the truck as the many computer systems came alive. From the dashboard, an eight-inch LCD screen popped out displaying a map of the area and the storms. "This is your truck?"

I wish. Its Tai's truck, my SUV was demolished in the destroyed parking lot remember. Although he's a little over protective of this truck, he usually keeps a set of keys hidden under the drive seat." Kari replied leaning back into the soft tan leather seats. "This thing has some of the best chasing equipment that money can buy, but he never drives it. I really don't think he'll care though."

Shifting into reverse TK hammered on the gas. Watching the tachometer burry into the red, the truck lunged backward into the empty parking lot. "Ready or not here we go." TK said shifting the truck into four-wheel drive.

Pulling onto the wet road the truck rapidly gained speed. "OK you two where are we?" TK asked the Digimon who were looking at the maps in the back.

"TK pass back your laptop." Patamon replied as he slipped on one of the maps.

"Why do you need that?"

"It has a GPS program installed on it."

"No it doesn't."

"Yea it does I installed it a few days ago."

"Where… where did you get it?"

"I bought it online when you were at work."

"Patamon…! Never mind… I don't want to know what else you've bought." TK replied as he tried to hand back the carrying case. As they pulled the laptop out of the carrying case, Patamon quickly setup the small GPS unit on the back window.

"OK were on 124th Street heading west. Turn left on Crimson Road and that should take us directly to where these storms will merge. " Gatomon said as the program finished loading.

Flipping on the headlights, TK glanced down at the LCD screen, and began looking for the time. _7:30am no that can't be right it's two dark outside to be that late._ "Kari, what time do you have?"

"It's 7:30 on my watch, why?"

"Check out the sky." TK said

"It's as dark as night. TK… look." Kari said as she pointed to a huge forming funnel in the distance.

"I see it, hang on." Hammering on the gas the truck sped towards the funnel. "That's in downtown, what roads go in that direction?"

"Hold on were looking…" Patamon replied as he hung on for dear life. "OK turn onto 238th heading south that should bring us directly into the middle of downtown."

The traveling further towards the twister; the pounding of a torrential downpour hammered the truck. Flashes of lighting filled the dark olive green ominous sky. Violently the truck blazed through the sheets upon sheets of rain. "Ah, I can't see a thing through that rain." TK shouted while the windshield wipers whipped back and forth flinging buckets of water off as fast as they could. Suddenly the rain slowly died down to a small lull. "Here we go an again!" TK shouted while huge white softballs of hail began raining down on the truck. Bang… Bang… Bang… the hailstones hammered the body of the truck and windshield. The hail thrashed around the truck, as the wind began to wail and pushed it over into oncoming traffic. "I sure… hope Tai… has some… insurance on this thing." TK said as the truck bounded over the uneven lumps of ice covering the road.

Looking into the distance they finally saw an enormous funnel cloud slowly creeping down. "TK pull over to a gas station for a second." Kari asked.

Pulling into the stations covered pump area Kari jumped out of the truck with camera in hand. Facing the wild beast, she began snapping shot after shot of its fiery. "I don't believe it!" TK shouted as debris began kicking up from underneath it. "That cyclone is a strong F4." Looking at the LCD screen in the truck the winds were racing upwards of 260 MPH. "Kari let's go." TK yelled as the twister began to shift in their direction.

"Wait one second this thing is incredible. I've never been this close."

Jumping out of the truck TK grabbed Kari by the arm, "We got to go now." TK said as he led Kari back to the truck.

Starting the truck, a bright flash gleamed from behind them followed by an instantaneous crack bellowing that sent a sharp chill down everyone's spine. Racing away from the station another bright flash of lighting struck behind them. This time along with the crack of thunder, a huge explosion erupted. As Patamon glanced back, out the rear window a huge red fireball flew up from the destroyed gas station. Ducking below into the seat Patamon hid from the fiery blast. "TK, that… was… to… close." Patamon stuttered as Gatomon crawled up next to him.

"It's ok Patamon." Gatomon said as she hugged Patamon, who was shaking in terror.

"OK you two, where are we, I can't see a blasted thing through this rain." TK quickly commented as the rain began a deluge harder than before.

"Hang on can't you see Patamon is terrified." Gatomon said as she continued to hug her small friend.

"Unless you want to take a killer ride in a cyclone I suggest give either Kari or me some directions."

"Humph" Gatomon exhale as she crawled over to the laptop. "We're back on 124th Street heading west."

_124th __that would mean we would need to head south. That should drive us into the heart of the storms._ Then looking down at the LCD screen the hook echo of the cyclone was forming even clearer than before. "OK, hang on." TK said as he slammed on the breaks. Tires screeched as he slid the rear end of the truck around. Hammering on the gas, TK took off towards west.

"TK watch out!" Kari yelled as debris began flying by. Suddenly a loud bang erupted from the back of the truck as the rear end skid to one side. As Kari looked down at the LCD screen, it had gone blank. Then turning around sparks flowed from what was left of the small radar in the bed. "We lost the radar!"

Looking back briefly, TK saw bright flashes sparking wildly where the radar used to be. "O shit now we're driving blind into this storm." TK replied as he slammed on the breaks and pulled under a small under pass. Climbing out of the truck large dents were scattered everywhere. As TK and Kari walked to the rear of the truck they looked at what was left of there eye into the storm.

"TK hang on, I think Tai installed a satellite uplink in the truck." Kari said as she ran back into the truck. After a few moments of rustling around in the glove compartment, she pulled out a small USB cable. Reaching over to TK's laptop she quickly plugged it in, after a few seconds, the computer recognized the uplink. "We're back in business. I have some real time radar images along with satellite images."

Running back into the truck, TK saw Kari had the laptop on her lap. "Ready." TK asked as he quickly snapped on his seatbelt.

"Let's go." Kari replied as her cell phone began ringing.

* * *

Thanks again for reading my latest chapter of Chasing The Perfect Storm. Please leave a review on what you think or if you have a question on any term used. Terms are no problem to add to the next chapter. 

Thank you,


	9. Listen to your Heart

**Thanks again for all the reviews.**

**animefreak85: **Great story so far. Keep up the great work!

**kunoichixxkanna: **o tat was awesome! keep up the good work

**Kay:** Loved it! Please update soon!

**thedigitalrailroader: **And you also forgot the fact of we had the Worst Category 5 Hurricane to ever hit the Gulf Coast and its less powerful sister storm: Katrina and Rita. Katrina Pratically Turned New Orleans into Lake New Orleans! And I have a Question, Have you ever heard of the April, 16th Tornadoes that hit Nashville Tn? I praticlly live 40 Miles from there! keep up the Good Work!

In response, I know that Katrina (Lowest pressure 902mb) hit the Gulf Coast causing incredible damage to New Orleans and many other surrounding cities when making land fall as a strong Cat. 4, but it still maintained the storm surge of a Cat. 5. While Rita came in and strengthened to a Cat. 5 with the lowest pressure of 892mb and then weakened to a Cat. 3 by land fall, but still caused a incredible amount of damage. Thanks for reminding me on the hurricanes. It's also that's cool to know that you were that close to a F2 and F3 out break of 12 tornados back in 1998, but it's also interesting that there was a F5 in Lawrence County at that same time.

**KTRose:** Ok, remind me what an anemomteter is?

A anemometer is a instrument that measures wind speed. The most common these days is a cup anemometer which has three or more cups that are mounted on a vertical shaft. When the wind passes by the anemometer the pressure caused by the wind causes the cups to spin about the shaft. Then the rate they spin is directly proportional to the wind speed.

Please keep on reviewing and thanks to everyone who is still reading.

Disclaimer Don't own Digimon

**

* * *

**

**Chasing the Perfect Storm: **

**The Inconceivable F6 **

**By FocusR.**

**Ch.**** 9 Listen to your Heart**

Reaching into her small purse Kari pulled out her ringing cell phone. Quickly opening it up the caller ID read Tai. "Do you want me to answer it?" Kari asked TK as she hand him the phone.

Grabbing the phone TK quickly glanced at it. Then swallowing hard as a slightly worried face appeared, he replied hesitantly, "It's your brother, do whatever you want." Then turning the key, TK started the truck as he handed the ringing cell back over to Kari. Flipping on the headlights and then pulling back into the torrential rain, the hammering rain showers commenced against the battered and beaten truck.

Then letting the cell ring for a few more times, she answered it as she put on speaker again. "Hello Tai."

"Where are you guys?" he hollered threw the speaker. This time it seamed quite on the other end, no howl from the wind or cracks of thunder.

"We're on 124th Street heading west. We're still near the northeastern side of the Cities." Kari replied as the roar of a fright train began to mount louder.

" 124th Street? You guys are on the inbound path of the F5 that's moving to the southwest."

"What F5?" TK shouted as he looked to the north. "Last time I checked it was a F4."

"It intensified to a F5. Our Doppler indicates that it has winds well over 300+."

"How fast is it moving?" Kari asked as she tried to look out the blurry window.

"It's moving fast, about 60 to 70 mph on the…"

"Tai… Tai… TAI…" Kari yelled into the cell phone as it went dead.

"Let me see that." TK said as he quickly grabbed the cell phone. "O shit, no service. The tower must have gone down." Then tossing the phone in back, TK gripped the steering wheel hard. "Hang on." Slamming on the breaks, the tires screeched as the back end came around. After making a 180 on the road, he hammered on the gas.

"What are we doing?" Kari exclaimed once the truck quit spinning.

"We're going to chase it; not be chased." TK replied as a bright flash briefly lit up everything around them. Traveling up 124th TK glanced out his window to the north. "I see it!" he exclaimed as the rain let up around them. Then bring the truck to a stop all of them jumped out to watch.

The cyclone continued to move through the city. Slowly the cyclone began to slow down. "TK look it's almost to a complete stop." Kari said as the cyclone stopped on spot and continued to spin.

Pulling out a camcorder from the truck TK began to video record. The base seemed to stretch over a mile wide as it kicked up debris and sent it in all directions. "I can't believe we're getting this." TK said as the cyclone began to move again. Just then, from behind them an echo of another freight train began to rumble. Turning around TK witnessed another giant funnel cloud beginning to form into a tornado. Looking up into the sky the clouds seemed to begin moving in three directions (West, North, and South). After a bit he turned to the west as another funnel cloud began forming.

"TK watch out!" Patamon shouted as lighting began a rampage striking fest around them.

"I see it. Come on Kari lets get back to the truck." TK replied as they both walked back to the blue truck. Climbing in Kari unrolled the passenger side window and continued to snap pictures of the three cyclones as they began to move towards each other. As TK began to start the truck, a weird tingling sensation began to arise in his hair. Quickly turning to Kari, her brown hair was standing on end. "Kari, get in here and shut the window…" TK yelled as he reached for Kari. Almost instantly, as he reached for Kari a bright flash radiated through out the truck followed by a series of earsplitting explosions. With every explosion, the truck rocked back and forth. After an endless few moments, the truck came to a dead stop as everything went silent.

Brushing off glass that had shattered all over inside the truck, TK slowly climbing back up into his seat as he rubbed his forehead as he tried to figure out what happened. "Uh, what was that?" TK said disoriented by the shock. Then looking out the gaping hole through the roof of the truck he instantly turned to where Kari was. "KARI!" TK shouted, as she lay on the seat motionless. Moving over to where she was TK slowly picked her up in his arms. "Kari." he said again. Like before, no response. "Come on Kari, wake up." TK said, as he clutched her closely. Slowly the Digimon began to emerge from the back seat, but extremely disoriented.

"Wh… what happened." Patamon said as he flew drunkenly over to the dash of the truck. Then as he landed on some shards of glass, he yelped. Flying back into the backseat, he saw Gatomon lying on her side, motionless on the seat. "Gatomon?" Patamon asked as he slowly flew up. "Gatomon, are you alright." He said this time nudging her a little.

Slowly life began to trickle back into Gatomon as she slowly began to open and close one of her claws. Then sluggishly she began to move her small head from side to side, as she groaned. "Uh, Patamon." She softly said while she slowly opened her eyes. While trying to sit up, Patamon helped her over to the side for to lean on it.

"How are you doing?" Patamon gently asked as he crawled up next to her to see if she was all right.

"My ears are still ringing, but everything else seems OK. What happened?" Gatomon weakly replied as she curled up by Patamon.

"I… I don't know." He answered as he slowly fell asleep along side of Gatomon. In the distance, three roars of freight trains began to fill the cab of the truck.

Looking up TK watched as the three tornados were with in one mile of each other in the distance. _They're going to merge if they keep moving in the same direction._ He thought, as the tornados came towards each other. Then reaching down by Kari's side he picked up her camera. _Holy cow this thing is heavy._ He thought as he brought up the camera to his eye. Then turning it on it briefly brought up a small logo then went live. Snapping pictures, he captured the cyclones as they came closer together. "Come on Kari wake up, you really don't want to miss this." TK pleaded with her as she continued to lay motionless in his arms. After a bit, he reached down to the camcorder next to him. Flipping it on, he began filming. Zooming in on the three tornados, he caught them as the three F5 tornados merged into one F6, while he glanced down at Kari often. Ominously the colossal cyclone began moving to the east, towards them.

Dropping the camcorder along side of him, he placed the camera back on the floor. "Come on Kari please wake up." TK cried, as she remained motionless and non-responsive. Then looking out the shattered windshield he watched as the monster F6 as it continued to loom in their direction. Turning the key the truck refused to start, not even a whine or whimper fired, the engine's electronic systems were completely fried. Quickly climbing out of the truck, he glanced at all four exploded tires. "Come on Kari, if you're not coming on your own power then I'll just have to carry you." TK said as he gently picked her up. "Gatomon, Patamon grab the camera and camcorder. We need to get inside now." Slowly the Digimon began moving from their back seat and crawled into the front. Gatomon carefully grabbed Kari's SLR camera while Patamon grabbed the camcorder.

Hurrying over they met up with TK as he tried knocking on doors. "Please let us in!" TK shouted at the door as he knocked. After knocking on nine different buildings each time he received no answer. Gasping for air and staggering up to the tenth building, he tried knocking again. As he tried to shout from the out side in TK could barely gather the strength to shout out for help. When no one came to the door, he slowly leaned into it as he broke down. Falling to the ground from defeat and emotion, he took Kari into his arms again. "I tried Kari… I tried. Just no one will help." He cried as a mist began falling.

"Come on TK now's not the time to give into defeat, just listen to your heart." Patamon said as he walked up to TK.

_Listen to my heart… listen to my heart, why is it nothing ever comes easy. We finally get the chance to get back together and its one disaster after another. I love you Kari and I can't lose you now. Now's not the time for good byes._ TK thought as he struggled to build up his confidence. _We have so many memories from the past that seam so distant now. The act we always put up in fount of Davis, your brother and my brother. Battling side by side against Piedmon and ultimately coming up with a victory. I didn't let go of you in that battle and if we make it through this, I'll never let go. We have come this far it's to late to ever turn back now._ Looking at the F6 cyclone that was tracking towards them, then looking at their Digimon and finally looking down at Kari, TK slowly tried to get back to his feet with Kari. Then taking her hands, he leaned on the door of the building. "Kari if you can hear me, listen, I know the road we've traveled has been a long, tough, and sometimes alone, but listen to your heart, and please come back." TK choked while tears streamed from his eyes.

Slowly from out of nowhere Kari's limp hand lightly squeezed TK's trembling hands. Then a small faint smile grew on Kari's face. Slowly opening her eyes and leaned onto TK, Kari weakly answered, "Come back? I'm sorry I can't…" a shock of partial understanding filled TK's face as he turned away. Suddenly her hand touched his face, so he looked back. "I can't because… I've never left you, TK." She caringly said.

* * *

Thanks for reading my Second to last chapter. Like all stories they come to a end. If you want a request of a term clearifacation or anything please drop a review. Tell me what you think of it so far or what you think should or could happen to TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon or the rest of the Digidestined. Thanks again for reading it's been a joy writing Chasing the Perfect Storm. 

FocusR.


	10. Chasing the Perfect Storm Alt Ending 1

Hello again, thank you for spending your time reading Chasing The Perfect Storm.Thanks for all the reviews through out the chapters. Here are a few of the latest from last chapter.

**Kingdom219: **aww how cute,lol!

**Kay:** OMG! I was about to cry! Loved it!

**Avalonic: **Aw.. this is a really action pack story I can't wait for the next update! And I'm glad you didn't leave it as a cliff-hanger of what happen to Kari! XD

**animefreak85: **Excellent Chapter!

Disclaimer: don't own Digimon

Author Note: Yes, next to the chapter title, is Alt. Ending 1, this is the original ending. The second ending will be posted soon; the first half will be identical although the second half will be very different.

**

* * *

**

**Ch.10 Chasing the Perfect Storm (Alt. Ending 1) **

As a sigh of relief came over TK's face. "O Kari," he said as he embraced Kari, "I promise you, I'll never let go as long as you're by my side, Kari." He whispered in her ear while small tears ran form his eyes.

"Please don't cry TK it causes me to do it to." Kari said back while she wiped some of the tears from TK's eyes. Suddenly from out of know where a loud crash exploded from behind. Turning around, a large chunk of the concrete underpass, they stopped under a few miles back, crumbled into a loose pile of gravel. Then turning in the direction of the encroaching F6 cyclone it was gaining strength and speed as it raged through the helpless city in their direction.

"Come on I know a short cut." TK yelled as he grabbed Kari's hand and began running down the street. As they ran, TK ducked down into a small dark ally. "This should connect with 125th." TK said as he continued running with Kari still gripping his hand firmly.

Glancing back briefly both of them saw the Digimon were beginning to fall behind from the heavy camera equipment they were carrying. Stopping for a few fleeting moments, they let Patamon and Gatomon catch up. Once Patamon and Gatomon reached their human partners, TK and Kari picked them up. "OK we don't have much time that F6 is moving faster than any of us would expect." TK panted as they continued through the downcast ally. "We're almost there just a little more come on we can…" Suddenly loud cracks and a low rumble began filling the ally louder than the roar of the convoy of freight trains. Looking up near the exit of the ally, parts of one of the building began collapse from the intense winds. Slowly starting with small chunks and blocks turned into half of the brick wall tumbling down into the small ally, impeding their only escape path. Stopping instantly once they reached the wall of rubble, all of them momentarily turned around looking back where they came from. Objects and other debris flew by the entrance on 124th Street. Turning back around TK shouted, "We have to go over it, it's the only way out," while his voice became drown out by the blasting roar of the tornado.

Slowly as they began to ascend the pile of rubble, every step taken broke the loose rubble and shot them back down to the ground. "TK see if you can boost the Digimon up to the top of rubble and maybe they can find something to throw down so we can get up." Kari shouted desperately as she gasped for air.

As TK reached down for Gatomon, she quickly took off bounding up the slop of the rubble, while Patamon flew up over it. Waiting for their Digimon, TK glanced up to the sky for a few fleeting moment. "Kari, look!" He shouted and pointed as a small glimmer of blue sky and the sun peaked through the turbulent overcast clouds.

"Looks like hope can still shine though even one of the darkest hours." Kari said as she looked up at small patch of blue sky and sun.

Just then, the end of a small rope flew down by their feet. "Grab on!" Patamon shouted as he and Gatomon finished tying it to a large beam.

Grabbing the rope on one end, TK helped Kari get a firm grip on to the rope. As they began scaling the pile of loose rubble, the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roofs of the building started to come harder and harder until it was a loud driving downpour. "Hang on Kari we're almost there." TK shouted through the lashing rain.

As Kari was taking a step just feet away from the top of the pile, rubble started to give way. "TK!" Kari shouted as she started sliding down the pile.

Quickly reaching for Kari, TK barely snatched her hand before she tumbled back down. "I told you I wouldn't let go." TK said as a smile grew on his and Kari's face. "Come on were just about there." TK continued as he pulled Kari back up.

Finally reaching the top of the pile, they rushed back down the other side. Carrying their Digimon in their arms TK led them onto 125th Street. Cars and buses sprayed water as they all went zooming pass in both directions. Holding his arm out in front of him so he could see through the rain TK saw a cab driving in their direction. Then waving his other arm the cab slammed on its breaks. A piercing squeal filled the turbulent air as the cab slid by them, finally coming to a stop fifty feet past them. As they started running towards the cab, the rain just stopped. Glancing back for a moment, TK watched as the mega F6 cyclone started back in their direction.

"It's our only chance." Kari yelled as they all rushed in the direction of the stopped cab. While they ran, chunks of debris began flying in their direction. Reaching the door of the cab it swung open forcefully from the prevailing winds. After piling into the leather back seats, TK and Kari both yanked hard on the door until it finally began to close.

"Where to?" the cabby said as they slammed the door and crashed to the other side.

As water dripped from TK's hat and Kari's hair, "JUST DRIVE," they shouted in unison, panting heavily.

"OK, hold on." The cabby said as he hammered on to the gas of the cab. Flinging all of them deep into the leather seats the rear-wheel drive car tore off as it skidded on the water-covered roads.

Once getting use to the high speed, Kari and TK sat up in the cozy seats. Their Digimon were laid out drained, as their adrenaline rush had dissipated while the storm continued to strengthen. Then reaching down Kari picked up her SLR camera. "You brought the cameras, but left your laptop?" Kari asked TK as she turned on the camera.

"Those have some footage on them that is more important than the laptop." TK said as he moved right next to Kari.

Then as the pictures came up Kari began flipping threw them. The more she looked at the photos on the small 2-inch LCD screen, the more she was awe stuck by the images of the three cyclones merging into one. "I… I can't believe you captured these." Kari stuttered as she set the camera down in her lap. Then tuning to TK, she gave him a surprising hug and romantic kiss.

"I'm sorry to break up the moment for you two, but… buckle up… it's going to be a bump ride." The cabby calmly said as large chunks of debris and other material began falling in front of them.

Glancing out the rear window TK watched as the F6 cyclone continued to grow and fling objects out in all directions. The base of the cyclone stretched far beyond the view of one side to the other of the rear window. "We need to get out of here NOW! There's no way that any of us can out run that cyclone," he said to Kari as they began to pass a large mall. "Driver, pull over to the mall." TK shouted as he pulled a small wad of cash in his wallet, that he kept for emergency purposes. Looking at the meter as they quickly approached the covered entrance he pulled out $35 dollars. Tossing the small wad of bills to the driver, he shouted. "Keep the change," as they all rushed out with both the camera and camcorder. Just as they exited the cab, the driver sped off spraying water everywhere.

Running inside, the mall was dark except for the few skylights that let in every glaring flash of lighting. As they continued around the mall, it was completely vacant. Not a single soul was wondering around. The few sounds that echoed daunting through the empty halls were constant rumblings of thunder, a wailing screech of a distant siren, rage of a freight trains and the pitter-pattering of TK's and Kari's soaked shoes on the cold concrete floors. Running into the main area where skylights completely covered the ceiling, the lighting flickered relentlessly lighting the whole area as if a giant strobe light was installed.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a voice shouted, "Hey you two… hey over here!"

Stopping in mid step by a glass fountain, both of them turned in the direction of the mysterious voice. "Where are you?" TK yelled back to the voice, as he tried to scan through the dimly lit halls.

"Turn to your left, were down the severe weather hallway." The voice shouted again this time with a little more demanding tone. As they began running in the direction of the voice, the shrilling sound of metal twisting as it gave way against the furious grip of the cyclone echoed from the west side of the mall.

Racing as fast as they could they finally reached the lighted severe weather hallway. Looking down the hallway it was lined with people who were sitting along the cold stone yellow walls and crying; scared of the wild and unnatural weather raging ramped just outside.

Glancing down at Patamon, TK saw that he wasn't holding the camcorder. "Where's the camcorder?" TK exclaimed as he franticly looked around for it. After a few moments, TK shouted, "I see it!" On the ground, back by the fountain the camcorder laid as it appeared then vanished with every passing flash. Starting back off in the direction of it, TK set Patamon back on the ground.

"Leave it!" Kari shouted as she grabbed TK's arm before he could go any further.

"I'm sorry Kari, I have to go back. The video on it is too important to lose…"

"I'm coming with you." Kari said as she moved her hands down to his hand.

"Stay here, it's too dangerous." TK said as he tried to jerk his arm free.

Suddenly tears started to form around Kari's eyes. "Don't you remember…?"

"Remember…?" TK said turning to Kari, as he let up on jerking free.

"You promised that you wouldn't let go of me, I don't want the… the chance of loosing you again." Kari replied as she raised TK's hand up to her chest.

"OK, let's go." TK said as he squeezed Kari's hand while a subtle smile appeared on his face.

"Are you two nuts that ceiling is only made of glass. If you two go out there it's… you're committing suicide." A security guard shouted as he began running towards them.

"Don't, we know what we're doing; the video in that camcorder is invaluable to us." TK shouted back as they started running. Making their way out into the open area the roar of a freight train boomed through the halls along with piercing cries of the helpless building as it was being ripped apart. Getting to the camcorder, TK reached down and snatched it as a vivid flash of lighting exploded thought the glass while striking the glass fountain. A loud explosion like a bomb detonating blasted from behind them. The strength of the blast alone knocked them from there feet and threw them twenty feet away from the destroyed fountain. Still hanging onto Kari, TK landed hard onto the concrete floor, while Kari landed on top of him. "O SHIT!" TK yelled as the glass ceiling began to crack wildly clear across then shattering into millions of razor sharp shards. Suddenly glass began raining down along with muskmelon-size hail chunks.

Scurrying to their feet TK ran side by side with Kari as they raced back to the severe weather hallway. Never turning around a loud deafening roar began howling from behind them. "The F6!" Kari yelled to TK as small chunks of glass began pelting them.

"We're just about…"

* * *

"Hey TK, how are the steaks… what are you doing?" Kari asked as she walked up and put her arms around him as he typed on his laptop outside. The sun was gleaming brilliantly outside of their new house in mid June. Patamon and Gatomon were out on the green grass sun tanning, as a few T-bone steaks were sizzling on the grill. 

"You remember that super storm we survived a year ago." TK said as he closed the screen on his laptop and flipped the steaks.

"Yea why?" Kari said as she poked her head next to his.

"Well I'm just about finished writing our adventure through it."

"You wrote the adventure out. Wh… when did you have time, haven't you been really busy around at the station."

"I know Channel 11 has been a little hectic once and a while, but it's nothing compared to Channel 6 was like. Nice breaks and a real lunch hour, the equipment is top of the line, and the CEO is the greatest I couldn't ask for anything more." Then leaning back into his chair he turned to Kari. "You know I was talking with Jason about what we endured after we showed them the video from the merge of the cyclones, and well… he wanted me to write out the whole adventure. Guess what?"

"What?" Kari replied as she pulled up a metal lawn chair.

"Jason's going to talk with the corporate network to see if they can make our story into a movie." TK replied as a smile grew on his face.

"You'r… you're kidding me they… They're going to make our story it into… a… movie." Kari exclaimed as she leaned onto TK who was putting some finishing touches on the grilled vegetables and steaks.

"You want to read it." TK said as he lifted the screen and handed the laptop over to Kari.

"Of course why wouldn't I."

"I don't know." TK answered as he climbed out of his chair to grab a plate on the table.

As the screen lit up the title page read, **Chasing the Perfect Storm The Inconceivable F6** By TK & Kari Takaishi. "I'm one of the authors also?"

"Of course, if that's alright." TK replied as he set started taking the food off the grill.

"Yea, but I didn't write any thing in…"

"No Kari… if it wasn't because of you there wouldn't be the opportunities we have had since then. All of our fortune with having the chance to get married, the chance to own our own house, the chance of new jobs with you teaching at the university and me at the station again, and finally the chance to have the opportunity to see what we survived against with all the odds against us. Your name belongs on the cover page just as much as mine does. I love you Kari," TK said as he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who spent there time reading my story. Besure to **review** on what you think. 

Author Note: This one ties in the first line of CTPS in the first chapter. The ending to what really happened that day will be posted soon so. Besure to check my profile for other updates.

Thank you,

FocusR.


	11. Chasing the Perfect Storm Alt Ending 2

Hello to everyone who has read my story Chasing the Perfect Storm. Like all stories and storms, they come to a end. This one unlike all my rest is the longest chapter I have written. Thanks to everyone who has review through out the whole story. Thank you to **KoumiLoccness, kay, lexy499, Takarifan#1, Lord Pata, pixiegirl100, kunoichixxkanna, animefreak85, kingdom219, KTRose, Kaena Zeho, taiora15fanatic, xxnewmikexx, take the blame, thedigitalrailroader, **and** Avalonic,** you all were a great part to the completion of Chasing the Perfect Storm. Nevertheless, not to let any one else out I also want to thank all the readers who stumbled onto my story and spent their time reading. Thank you. Remember the first half is the same as last chapter it's marked where the alt part is added.

**Final Weather Fact:** In middle latitudes where storms travel from west to east, rainbows are usually seen when a storm is over.

**Weather myth:** There is no such thing as a third arc of a rainbow.

**False:** they are extremely rare and the third arc rises vertically from the base of the primary rainbow. Only three photographs are known to exist.

With out further ado, Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

**

* * *

**

**Chasing the Perfect Storm: **

**The Inconceivable F6 **

**By FocusR.**

**Ch.10 Chasing the Perfect Storm (Alt. Ending 2)**

As a sigh of relief came over TK's face. "O Kari," he said as he embraced Kari, "I promise you, I'll never let go as long as you're by my side, Kari." He whispered in her ear while small tears ran form his eyes.

"Please don't cry TK it causes me to do it to." Kari said back while she wiped some of the tears from TK's eyes. Suddenly from out of know where a loud crash exploded from behind. Turning around, a large chunk of the concrete underpass, they stopped under a few miles back, crumbled into a loose pile of gravel. Then turning in the direction of the encroaching F6 cyclone it was gaining strength and speed as it raged through the helpless city in their direction.

"Come on I know a short cut." TK yelled as he grabbed Kari's hand and began running down the street. As they ran, TK ducked down into a small dark ally. "This should connect with 125th." TK said as he continued running with Kari still gripping his hand firmly.

Glancing back briefly both of them saw the Digimon were beginning to fall behind from the heavy camera equipment they were carrying. Stopping for a few fleeting moments, they let Patamon and Gatomon catch up. Once Patamon and Gatomon reached their human partners, TK and Kari picked them up. "OK we don't have much time that F6 is moving faster than any of us would expect." TK panted as they continued through the downcast ally. "We're almost there just a little more come on we can…" Suddenly loud cracks and a low rumble began filling the ally louder than the roar of the convoy of freight trains. Looking up near the exit of the ally, parts of one of the building began collapse from the intense winds. Slowly starting with small chunks and blocks turned into half of the brick wall tumbling down into the small ally, impeding their only escape path. Stopping instantly once they reached the wall of rubble, all of them momentarily turned around looking back where they came from. Objects and other debris flew by the entrance on 124th Street. Turning back around TK shouted, "We have to go over it, it's the only way out," while his voice became drown out by the blasting roar of the tornado.

Slowly as they began to ascend the pile of rubble, every step taken broke the loose rubble and shot them back down to the ground. "TK see if you can boost the Digimon up to the top of rubble and maybe they can find something to throw down so we can get up." Kari shouted desperately as she gasped for air.

As TK reached down for Gatomon, she quickly took off bounding up the slop of the rubble, while Patamon flew up over it. Waiting for their Digimon, TK glanced up to the sky for a few fleeting moment. "Kari, look!" He shouted and pointed as a small glimmer of blue sky and the sun peaked through the turbulent overcast clouds.

"Looks like hope can still shine though even one of the darkest hours." Kari said as she looked up at small patch of blue sky and sun.

Just then, the end of a small rope flew down by their feet. "Grab on!" Patamon shouted as he and Gatomon finished tying it to a large beam.

Grabbing the rope on one end, TK helped Kari get a firm grip on to the rope. As they began scaling the pile of loose rubble, the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roofs of the building started to come harder and harder until it was a loud driving downpour. "Hang on Kari we're almost there." TK shouted through the lashing rain.

As Kari was taking a step just feet away from the top of the pile, rubble started to give way. "TK!" Kari shouted as she started sliding down the pile.

Quickly reaching for Kari, TK barely snatched her hand before she tumbled back down. "I told you I wouldn't let go." TK said as a smile grew on his and Kari's face. "Come on were just about there." TK continued as he pulled Kari back up.

Finally reaching the top of the pile, they rushed back down the other side. Carrying their Digimon in their arms TK led them onto 125th Street. Cars and buses sprayed water as they all went zooming pass in both directions. Holding his arm out in front of him so he could see through the rain TK saw a cab driving in their direction. Then waving his other arm the cab slammed on its breaks. A piercing squeal filled the turbulent air as the cab slid by them, finally coming to a stop fifty feet past them. As they started running towards the cab, the rain just stopped. Glancing back for a moment, TK watched as the mega F6 cyclone started back in their direction.

"It's our only chance." Kari yelled as they all rushed in the direction of the stopped cab. While they ran, chunks of debris began flying in their direction. Reaching the door of the cab it swung open forcefully from the prevailing winds. After piling into the leather back seats, TK and Kari both yanked hard on the door until it finally began to close.

"Where to?" the cabby said as they slammed the door and crashed to the other side.

As water dripped from TK's hat and Kari's hair, "JUST DRIVE," they shouted in unison, panting heavily.

"OK, hold on." The cabby said as he hammered on to the gas of the cab. Flinging all of them deep into the leather seats the rear-wheel drive car tore off as it skidded on the water-covered roads.

Once getting use to the high speed, Kari and TK sat up in the cozy seats. Their Digimon were laid out drained, as their adrenaline rush had dissipated while the storm continued to strengthen. Then reaching down Kari picked up her SLR camera. "You brought the cameras, but left your laptop?" Kari asked TK as she turned on the camera.

"Those have some footage on them that is more important than the laptop." TK said as he moved right next to Kari.

Then as the pictures came up Kari began flipping threw them. The more she looked at the photos on the small 2-inch LCD screen, the more she was awe stuck by the images of the three cyclones merging into one. "I… I can't believe you captured these." Kari stuttered as she set the camera down in her lap. Then tuning to TK, she gave him a surprising hug and romantic kiss.

"I'm sorry to break up the moment for you two, but… buckle up… it's going to be a bump ride." The cabby calmly said as large chunks of debris and other material began falling in front of them.

Glancing out the rear window TK watched as the F6 cyclone continued to grow and fling objects out in all directions. The base of the cyclone stretched far beyond the view of one side to the other of the rear window. "We need to get out of here NOW! There's no way that any of us can out run that cyclone," he said to Kari as they began to pass a large mall. "Driver, pull over to the mall." TK shouted as he pulled a small wad of cash in his wallet, that he kept for emergency purposes. Looking at the meter as they quickly approached the covered entrance he pulled out $35 dollars. Tossing the small wad of bills to the driver, he shouted. "Keep the change," as they all rushed out with both the camera and camcorder. Just as they exited the cab, the driver sped off spraying water everywhere.

Running inside, the mall was dark except for the few skylights that let in every glaring flash of lighting. As they continued around the mall, it was completely vacant. Not a single soul was wondering around. The few sounds that echoed daunting through the empty halls were constant rumblings of thunder, a wailing screech of a distant siren, rage of a freight trains and the pitter-pattering of TK's and Kari's soaked shoes on the cold concrete floors. Running into the main area where skylights completely covered the ceiling, the lighting flickered relentlessly lighting the whole area as if a giant strobe light was installed.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a voice shouted, "Hey you two… hey over here!"

Stopping in mid step by a glass fountain, both of them turned in the direction of the mysterious voice. "Where are you?" TK yelled back to the voice, as he tried to scan through the dimly lit halls.

"Turn to your left, were down the severe weather hallway." The voice shouted again this time with a little more demanding tone. As they began running in the direction of the voice, the shrilling sound of metal twisting as it gave way against the furious grip of the cyclone echoed from the west side of the mall.

Racing as fast as they could they finally reached the lighted severe weather hallway. Looking down the hallway it was lined with people who were sitting along the cold stone yellow walls and crying; scared of the wild and unnatural weather raging ramped just outside.

Glancing down at Patamon, TK saw that he wasn't holding the camcorder. "Where's the camcorder?" TK exclaimed as he franticly looked around for it. After a few moments, TK shouted, "I see it!" On the ground, back by the fountain the camcorder laid as it appeared then vanished with every passing flash. Starting back off in the direction of it, TK set Patamon back on the ground.

"Leave it!" Kari shouted as she grabbed TK's arm before he could go any further.

"I'm sorry Kari, I have to go back. The video on it is too important to lose…"

"I'm coming with you." Kari said as she moved her hands down to his hand.

"Stay here, it's too dangerous." TK said as he tried to jerk his arm free.

Suddenly tears started to form around Kari's eyes. "Don't you remember…?"

"Remember…?" TK said turning to Kari, as he let up on jerking free.

"You promised that you wouldn't let go of me, I don't want the… the chance of loosing you again." Kari replied as she raised TK's hand up to her chest.

"OK, let's go." TK said as he squeezed Kari's hand while a subtle smile appeared on his face.

"Are you two nuts that ceiling is only made of glass. If you two go out there it's… you're committing suicide." A security guard shouted as he began running towards them.

"Don't, we know what we're doing; the video in that camcorder is invaluable to us." TK shouted back as they started running. Making their way out into the open area the roar of a freight train boomed through the halls along with piercing cries of the helpless building as it was being ripped apart. Getting to the camcorder, TK reached down and snatched it as a vivid flash of lighting exploded thought the glass while striking the glass fountain. A loud explosion like a bomb detonating blasted from behind them. The strength of the blast alone knocked them from there feet and threw them twenty feet away from the destroyed fountain. Still hanging onto Kari, TK landed hard onto the concrete floor, while Kari landed on top of him. "O SHIT!" TK yelled as the glass ceiling began to crack wildly clear across then shattering into millions of razor sharp shards. Suddenly glass began raining down along with muskmelon-size hail chunks.

Scurrying to their feet TK ran side by side with Kari as they raced back to the severe weather hallway. Never turning around a loud deafening roar began howling from behind them. "The F6!" Kari yelled to TK as small chunks of glass began pelting them.

"We're just about…"

* * *

"TK!" Kari shouted as she started slipping backwards from the wrenching grip of the cyclone. Still holding on firmly to Kari's hand, TK could begin to feel a tug of him being sucked towards the vortex of the cyclone. 

"Hang… on, Kari," TK shouted to her as he desperately tired to reach for a light post that was inches from his grip. As he continued to reach, he glanced briefly behind him, when a strong yank pulled on his arm.

"TK… HELP!" Kari shouted as she began being lifted off her feet.

Struggling to reach the light post TK felt a strong tug on his white hat then with a hard gust the hat tore off into the cyclone. Suddenly the camcorder around his neck began to flap wildly while it was being yanked forcefully towards the cyclone. "I… don't… think… I… can… make… it." TK yelled as he felt his wet shoes starting to slip backward

Breaking loose from the people holding them, Patamon and Gatomon raced over to the light pole. While Gatomon sank her claws into the metal light post, she grabbed onto Patamon's stubby tail as he flew close by TK. "Grab on" Patamon squeaked while trying to keep tears from running down his eyes by the horrendous pain from his tail.

Making a desperate attempt for one last shot before being pulled into the dark vortex, TK lunged for Patamon's small paw. Right as TK grasped Patamon's paw, the roaring beast opened up and acquired even more strength. Debris began flying around in the huge open area. Carts that were parked all over began to break loose from there secured bases then raced into the vortex. Pulling Patamon, TK, and Kari with all her strength Gatomon felt every claw in the post begin to slip. A painful whimper from Patamon began to push Gatomon over the top. The thought of her best friend going through this was becoming too much to handle anymore. Readjusting her claws a little, she pulled with every ounce of strength in her cat body. When it felt like every ounce of strength was drained from her small body "Got it!" TK yelled as he wrapped his arm around the light post. Then pulling Kari in towards him, he lightened his grip on Patamon's paw.

"Gatomon!" Patamon shouted as the cat Digimon started to slide off the pole and towards the cyclone. Breaking free of TK's grip, he jumped down and caught Gatomon before she was taken. Slowly dragging against the powerful suction of the vortex, he pulled her back to the pole. As soon as Patamon reached the pole, a loud bang exploded as a familiar truck landed violent down between them and the cyclone. Just enough, the truck created a shield from the fierce suction of the F6. With a thump, Kari landed back on the ground then quickly climbed to her feet, her shoes torn off by the violent winds. "After being struck by lighting it still has a good use." Patamon remarked as he began taking off in the direction of the severe weather hallway carrying Gatomon on his back. Following him, TK still held onto Kari's hand as they rushed towards the hallway.

Running inside TK pulled the camcorder off from around his neck as his blond hair stuck in all different directions. Before they shut the seven-inch metal door TK poked the camcorder out. As he started to record, the F6 cyclone continued to creep towards the totaled truck. With a few jerks, the truck began to move. Slowly it slid, grinding its metal rims on the concrete floor. With out warning the truck ascended into the air and back into the cyclone. "OK we're shutting this door, your scaring everyone in here." The security guard said as he pulled TK back into the hallway. With a few other men, the guard slowly shut the giant steal door. With one final bang, the lock was sealed.

Walking over to Kari and the Digimon he placed the camcorder back around his neck. The booming echo of the freight trains tore through the hallway as even more people started crying and praying. Putting his hand against the wall, the reverberations of the fierce swirling winds began to tremble the engineered severe weather hallway. Looking down at Patamon and Gatomon, TK then knelt down by them. "How is Gatomon doing?" TK softly asked Kari as he looked at the fatigued Digimon who were laying along side each other, as Gatomon had her arm around Patamon.

"They're just exhausted." Kari said as she leaned up against the cold yellow wall. Then sighing she turned back to TK. "I'm sorry TK, I didn't mean for today to end up like this." Kari said while she adjusted to a more comfortable position and looked at TK in his soaked cloths.

"What do you mean?" TK asked as he moved over by her.

"I never expected for this storm to create all the challenges we've had to face. Like you getting injured at the theater, then getting struck by lighting and finally…"

"Kari, don't be." TK said cutting her off in mid sentence. Then putting his arm gently around her he pulled her close. "If it wasn't for you and inviting me to the theater we wouldn't have had the chance to ever experience this together. I would probably at the station just looking at radar image after radar image and never seeing it first hand. You would probably still in with the rest of the gang chasing it for eternity. So what if we've had some challenges. We've faced them and look where we are, together in each other arms. The perfect storm outside and sitting next to the perfect girl, I don't know of a better place to be right now." TK said as he gave Kari a kiss.

"All clear!" the security guard shouted as they opened the giant steal door fifteen minutes later. White light began to pour into the hall as people ran swiftly into what was left of the mall.

Finishing their kiss TK helped Kari up then taking off his shoes he handed them to Kari. "You might want these." TK said as he gave them to her. Then slipping them on over her feet, they fit incredibly loosely.

"Thanks." Kari said as she chuckled by the big difference in the size of her feet to the shoes.

Then bending down TK picked up the tired Digimon who were still in each other's arms.

"Uh, what's happening?" Patamon and Gatomon said as they slowly opened their eyes.

"Nothing, the storms are passed." TK said as they all walked out into the open air. Looking around the only thing left standing was the severe weather hallway. A three-mile wide path of destruction stretched for as far as the eye could see. Walking further into desolate wasteland of what use to be a giant mall an azure blue and mud covered truck cab sat right side up in the distance. Running to the truck cab a tattered white bucket hat was flying on the antenna. "My hat!" TK shouted as he plucked it from the antenna. Then as they looked into the cab TK's laptop was still sitting where it last place when they ran from the truck. On and picking up a signal, it showed radar of what little was left of the perfect storm. Reaching in back Kari pulled out her cell phone, which finally had a signal.

Dialing Tai, he answered instantly. "Kari?"

"Hey Tai you wouldn't believe what we just went through." Kari said as TK wrapped his arm her while two complete double rainbows stretched trough the crystal blue sky.

"Kari, look!" TK said as a third arc rose through the double rainbows from the primary rainbow. "Only very few and lucky people ever see those"

Taking her camera Kari shot the extraordinarily scarce triple rainbow as she dropped the cell phone on the ground leaving Tai yelling. "TK get in front of it." Kari said as she placed the camera on the truck hood.

Running as fast as he could, TK carried the Digimon in his arms as he lined up with the camera. With a few small quick adjustments, Kari ran next to TK. Putting her arms around him, TK said "I love you Kari," as the shutter went off along with one final flash.

* * *

It is over (happy & sad face) Thank you for reading my last chapter in _Chasing the Perfect Storm_. I had a blast writing and doing all the research it took to make this a reality. Now it is your, turn tell me what you think of the alt chapters, which ones better or are they both good and what do you think about the story. Speak your mind it's just a mouse click away. Before my story goes down and disappears like all the other many brilliant stories on I would like to thank everyone who took the time and found this one to read. 

**Author Notes:** There is a sequel to CTPS so check my profile for more info. For me, I'm at College so there might not be any updates for a while. (Major Meteorology ;-D if you couldn't guess.) One last word if I may, stay safe when it comes to violent weather and take precautions, storms are nothing to mess around with. 2005 was one year that will go down as one of the most memeral with 3 severe Catagory 5 Hurricanes, (Katrina, Rita, Wilma) and the most named in one season (23) . In addition, leave the storm chasing to the meteorologists and certified chasers.

Thanks again,

This is FocusR. with Chasing The Perfect Storm, Good Night.

**The End**


	12. CTPS F6 Aftermath

**Chasing the Perfect Storm: **

**The Inconceivable F6 **

**By FocusR.**

**Chasing the Perfect Storm F6 Aftermath**

**Summary:** So, what happens after the final flash? After when it seemed to be all said and done, what turns out when an unexpected group of people shows up after the excitement? Takari (alt ending 2 continued to clarify alt end 1 a little.)

Disclaimer Don't own Digimon.

"Kari, pick up the phone now!" Tai hollered out of the small speaker of Kari's cell phone.

"Should we pick it up… or just leave Tai hanging." TK whispered to Kari as they walked back over to the camera on the truck.

"He'll find us sooner or later, but… let's hope it's later." Kari replied as picked up the cell phone with Tai still yelling and ending the call she put it back into her pocket. As TK set the Digimon in the inside of the truck, he pulled out his laptop, which was blinking low battery across the dimmed LCD screen.

"Good call… You know what…" TK said leaning on the cab of the truck with the laptop in his hands. "I really don't want to know what Tai thinks of us together let along my brother." Touching the touchpad on the laptop, he began moving the curser across the screen, "I still can't believe that this thing still works after its ride."

"I know, considering that the truck went up in the F5 twice at least." Kari replied as she walked over to TK with her camera. "Well should we get going?"

"Going… where?" TK asked with confusion in his voice, while he set the Laptop onto the hood of the truck and let it shutdown.

"Back to the apartment, where else?" Kari said as she wrapped her arms around TK.

"Well uh… we could see how the videos turned out." Said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you…? Oh you mean go to a TV station, right?"

"Well something like that… I don't know where to take it though. Considering channel six doesn't want to see me and probably the rest of the stations don't want to see another reporter from another station show up at theirs." TK said as he looked off into the distance of the wasteland of what use to be the Twin Cities.

"Non-sense, TK, they would probably be ecstatic to see footage of what we shot. Hey, it would be an exclusive to get theses videos." Kari replied as she looked off to where TK was looking.

"Exclusive…?" Patamon said as he slowly woke up form his nap.

As Patamon slowly staggered to his feet, TK said, "O, hey buddy. How are you doing?"

Suddenly in the distance a white van with the number 11 in red and blue, came driving up to them. Clucking over the large concrete curb, it slammed on the breaks then, finally came to a stop a few feet away, after sliding on piles of debris. The window quickly rolled down, and some one shouted, "Are you guys alright!" Before TK or Kari say anything five people piled out of the white van and started running in their direction. Standing partially dumbfounded TK quickly turned around and picked up Patamon while Kari did the same for the slowly waking Gatomon.

As TK faced the crew from the van one of them shouted, "Hey aren't you the meteorologist from channel six…, TK right? What… what are you doing out here?"

Placing his free hand behind his head TK replied, "Well… that's a long story…"

"What do you mean?" The person asked as they helped TK and Kari over to the van after TK picked up his laptop.

"Do you know who the CEO of Channel six is?" TK asked the person as the person climbed into the van.

"Yea I know him, I use to work there two years ago in the sports department as a sub reported for Davis. I don't know how any one lasted there for more than three years with that ass. So what happened?" He said as the person pulled out a mini recorder and notepad while he sat on the bumper.

"You're writing this down?" TK asked as he glanced down at the small notepad.

"No, no I was just getting some other notes from other people we interviewed earlier jotted down."

"Well I had it with Ron, after he went after me and my friend with the cops, I quit." TK replied while checking some of the person's notes. "So you use to work with Channel six for a few years, I'm sorry I'm terrible with name."

"Don't worry I have the same problem most times, name's Darren." He said as he finished up on his notes.

"Question, did channel 11 get any video of the storm." TK asked as he took the camcorder off from around his neck.

"We got some cheap quality pictures that were sent in during the storm but video wise nothing that I've heard of."

Turning to Kari she nodded head agreeing to what TK was thinking. "We have some high quality video and 8-megapixel pictures." TK replied as he handed the camcorder to Darren.

"OK, why don't all of you come in for a while?" Darren said as he opened the back doors of the van. As all of them climbed in, Darren pulled the mini tape from the camcorder. Inside one complete wall was covered with monitors and players of different types, on the other was covered with all different types of camera equipment. Sitting down in front of one of the monitors, he popped the in tape into a tape player. After rewinding it for a few moments, some pictures started to popup on the screen. Stopping on some frames prior to when the cyclones began to merge Darren started to play the video.

As soon as the video quit playing, he shouted out of the van to the rest of the crew that was still outside. "Hey Jan, Kyle, Bill, and Tyler, you have to come and see this." Then turning to TK and Kari he said, "I think you guys are going top the news cast at five with this."

As the rest of the crew ran into the van what little space there was, was now nonexistent. Then as Darren began to replay the tape, the remaining people were in shock by the clarity of the video. "You know what… this video is amazing. I can't believe that you two got these shots." Kyle said he tired to sneak back out to see if any one else was around.

"Don't mind him, he rather try to find the perfect storm survival story than see some incredible video." Darren said as he popped the tape out of the player. "Can I see those pictures?"

"Sure." Kari replied as she pulled out the memory card from the camera. Then handing it to Darren, he plugged it into a laptop on a small table that pulled out.

"Thanks…"

"My name's Kari." Kari replied shaking Darren's hand.

"Thanks Kari." Darren said as the pictures finished loading. Then turning to the laptop he set them up with a small slide show. Flipping through the pictures, he turned back to TK and Kari with a smile on his face. "Hey do you want to…" Suddenly Darren's phone started ringing, "One sec... Hello Darren speaking." He said into his phone. "OK…? Yea… Sure… He did when…? During the storm…? Ah… I… I think I have someone that could take over for a while do you want to talk to him… OK one second…" Then taking the phone from his ear he hand it over to TK. "Its Jason our CEO, we just lost our meteorologist during the storm. I guess he couldn't handle all the stress with every model coming up wrong. It sorta sounds like a job offer." Darren said as he turned back to the laptop.

"Hello." TK said into the phone with a slight hesitation.

"May I ask whom I'm speaking with?" Jason said in a semi formal voice.

"TK Takaishi."

"O, hello Mr. Takaishi, my name is Jason Greenfield CEO of Channel 11. I'm wondering if you could come in for a while and well… cover the weather for us. We just lost our entire team meteorologists during the storm because they couldn't handle the stress, I guess." Jason replied slightly disgusted with his former team of meteorologists

"Sure, I have my degree and certified by AMS along with experience."

"Great, if it's possible to get in here ASAP we need you on the five O' clock broadcast."

"I'll see what I can do." TK said as he handed the phone back over to Darren.

Taking the phone Darren began talking to Jason again. "OK… Well get him to the station ASAP sir… bye to you too." Then hanging up the phone he slipped it back into his pocket. "That's one of the most informal interviews Jason's ever done. I guess the four of you are coming with us." Then climbing into the driver seat of the van Darren shouted something out the window. Suddenly Kyle came barging through the passenger side door. "Hang on it's going to a wild ride for more than a few of us." Darren said as he started the van and took off back towards the station.


End file.
